Fun Challenge Drabbles
by AlyCat3
Summary: Its fun for you a challenge for me, and they're all totally short and pointless. Word Number 158, Pool Side
1. Super Frog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see below or even what you're looking at, unless you're offering your computer screen.

Word By, Lil Bro: Super Frog

* * *

><p>"Chimpo the Super Frog!"<p>

"Why the shell are you watching such lame ass shit?"

"Come on Raph, its funny, the stupidity makes it funny!"

"That thing is flying towards the sun, holding a bomb. It has the head of a monkey, the body of a frog, and is wearing a giant red cape with a yellow 'S' on it, how is that entertainment?

"It's called a parody Raph; it's supposed to be stupid."

"It's making fun of Super Man's dog; it even has the same them song with different words!"

"You need to get your funny bone checked."

* * *

><p>There not all going to be word fics, some are just going to be thoughts, some are going to be a mixture, and its from all points of views, just who ever comes out first. This is just proving my point of how random this is going to be, my lil bro came up with the word for this one. Now how to play your part in this, when you send in a review put a wordphrase/anything you want the topic to be about. Go insane type the word "Toufpnrkoqep" and see what happens, you don't even have to give me the definition of your made up word, but I will come up with my own. Have fun and review.


	2. Ploop Hooper

Thank you so much for all of the reviews I've gotten in, and I've come up with a method of how I'm going to pick the word you guys send in. In order. So as long as you guys send in reviews I'll keep updating, thanks so much to all of you.

Disclaimer: No turtles for me :(

Word, By: Jenihenpen ; 'ploop hooper'

* * *

><p>"- you jus can't use a ploop hooper to configure the stimnautgotron. You'd be much better off with a chop comprul."<p>

I holstered my sighs and covered my hand with my mouth as my best friend continued to screw with my brother.

With a hasty "thanks" on the other end the phone clicked off, and the two of us let loose a howl of laughter.

"O man, I can't believe he bought that. Don's going to be up for hours now trying to get Mikey to let him help set up the x-box."

* * *

><p>I like this one cause it let me use more then one word to mess with, I like doing that. If you couldn't guess, that was Casey making up the words into the phone and Raph stating at the end. R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Stampede

Disclaimer: I hAvE tHe BeSt MoSt AmAzInG NeWs EvEr...I hAvE a CoOkIe. but no turtles

Word, By: Livi-Love ; 'Stampede'

* * *

><p>"Stampede! Get along little doggies,"<p>

"Mikey, what the shell are you doing? Where did all of these dogs come from?"

"You know that Western Movie we saw the other day?"

"Ya"

"Well I wanted to reenact it!"

"But where did the dogs come from?"

"From the pet store, duh!"

"So you went to the pet store, bought fifteen dogs, and brought them back here to put cowboy hats on them?"

"Yep"

"...I'm going back to the lab now, when one of them kills you I get your room."

* * *

><p>LOL I love Mikey's antics, he is my fav turtle boy, . So continue sending in those reviews.<p> 


	4. Bazinga

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are better then regular turtles, and yet I own neither kind.

Word By: D'Fuentes; Bazinga

* * *

><p>"Beat ya," Leo said.<p>

Raph gave in with good grace then muttered "some day".

Leo looked around and declared "do none others wish to be defeated by Mighty Leonardo?"

"May I play at this most interesting game?"

Master Splinter entered the room calmly, eying the eldest.

Leo made a respectful bow before stating "Sensi, know that I will not go easy on you though its your first time."

"Of course."

XXX

"The king has been defeated"

Master Splinter bowed to the loser of this game, straitened up then stated "Bazinga!"

* * *

><p>For those of you who don't actully recognize the word, Sheldon says this often when he feel's he's made a clever joke on the Big Bang Theroy. Since Master Splinter watches TV, I belive he'd know this quote, then wound't explain to his sons. Hope you enjoyed, review<p> 


	5. Dingbat

Disclaimer: A giant purple Brontosaurus has eaten the creators of TMNT and left them in my possession, I will post later on the awesomeness and pure randomness of this (p.s. This is a lie).

Word by; D'Fuentes: Dingbat

* * *

><p>"I love Halloween at the Carnival, I wish we could do this every night. Can we go play some games, I want to go play some games"<p>

DING!

Mikey's blue eyes followed the flashing lights that barely made it half way up.

"Hay look, a dingbat, I want to play. Bet you I could make it all the way up."

Before his brothers could stop him the youngest scampered over payed his three bucks, and indeed got a 100 and a batman cape.

* * *

><p>I'm not playing favorites, I swear, bute D'Fuentes sent in three at once, so I'm doing all three before I move on to 'sallywatermelonnot logged in' so send in your R'R and words. Just so you know, if you want you can send in more then one word but no more then five max.<p> 


	6. Babushka

Disclaimer: I will own TMNT when pigs fly. So very soon

Word By: D'Fuentes; Babushka

* * *

><p>When my phone rang I answered it, he'd been out for a while and I was starting to worry.<p>

Mikey was already talking "Donnie, you'll never believe what happened. Someone jumped out behind me, wrapped something around my neck, almost strangled me. It was so cool, I'd never been attacked by a babushka before."

I stared at my phone, sure that I'd heard wrong. "Did you say you were attacked by someone's grandma?"

Snorting into ear "Like an old lady could do that, I was almost killed by a head tie. So I'll be home soon, by."

* * *

><p>LoL the funniest part is that's probably not the strangest conversation he'd ever gotten from his brother. Keep sending in those wordsphrases/whatever's R&R


	7. Glooper Shmooper

Disclaimer: I own the Twilight Saga Harry Potter series and every other well known famous thing you can think of...except this. My life sucks! (p.s. This is partly a lie, bet you can't tell which part)

Word By; sallywatermelonnot logged in: Glooper Schmooper

* * *

><p>"Just because you say something doesn't make it a real word!"<p>

"Does so, if you can say it that makes it a word. Better, if your the first person to say that word that means you get to make up the definition."

"Remind me, how did you come up with those?"

"Well I was playing that game where you say something that rhyme's, Raph said the word Stupor, so I came up with Shmooper, added Glooper to make it sound normal."

"... Why? Why was I cursed with a younger brother? I would have been happy being the youngest!"

* * *

><p>I am enjoying doing this so much, and the next word is already typed so I'll post it tomorow if I get more reviews (and words). Continue sending in your words, I love every one of them.<p>

R&R


	8. Ninja Poker

Don't own them  
>In my dreams<br>So wish I could own them  
>Could die happy if I ever did<br>Longest disclaimer ever seen  
>About to start this fic<br>I was kidding  
>Might keep going just to irritate you<br>Even I have my limits  
>Read<p>

Word By: Bookhater95; Ninja Poker

* * *

><p>Leo was working quietly in the kitchen, determined to make dinner without a hitch, for once, when a sharp prod in his side made him twist around wielding his weapon.<p>

The wooden spoon in his hand flecked the walls and sprayed the hole room with oregano, totally ruining dinner.

Quite laughter could be heard from the shadow's around him and he only slackened his stance slightly as he recognized it. "Mikey what are you doing?"

"I'm playing Ninja Poker."

* * *

><p>I imagine those boys came up with some fun games when they were little. R&amp;R<p> 


	9. Highness

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are Blue, when I own this I will forbid anybody from saying this stupid poem ever again, and since I'll be the awesomest person in the world it will actually happen.

Word By; Bookhater95: Highness

* * *

><p>"Raph, would you please get out! You've been in there for an hour, some others have to use the bathroom to."<p>

"Ya ya, I'm almost done, your _highn_ess."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

flush

"That should be a compliment, but calling someone a highn ass is more like an insult."

"Hay, he finally learns."

* * *

><p>I realized I do tend to lean more towards the Mikey and Don pairing, I don't know why. So here's a Raph and Leo pairing for all ya.<p> 


	10. Jicama

Disclaimer: I ***hiccup*** don't ***hiccup* **own ***hiccup*** aww forget it. ***hiccup***

Word By: Bookhater95; Jicama

* * *

><p>"Donn_ie!_ Make them _ go away!"<p>

"I'm trying, if you'd just sit still"

" I can't _ I've had the Jicama's for three hours _. That's got to be some sort of _ record"

"Its because your thinking about them. The best way to get ride of hiccups is to not think about them, o and FYI, a jicama is a vegetable, not a word for hiccups. Your not even saying it right."

"So not the _ point right now dude!"

* * *

><p>Mikey was pronouncing it like the word hic, ama. Its how I pronounced it until I was corrected, figured I wasn't he only person. Keep sending in those words peps. O and encase you didn't notice every time there was a _ that was a hiccup, but it took up to much word space to use the actual word. Is that cheating?<p> 


	11. Pudgy Fudger

Disclaimer: Fe Fi Fo Fum, I want turtles, yum yum. Sadly like the giant in this tale, I don't get what I want.

Word By; sallywatermelon : Pudgy fudger

* * *

><p>"Raphie, I'm hungry, can we stop for ice cream on the way home?"<p>

"No way Donnie, we got to get you home so we can get some ice on that bump o yours".

" I think I want a pudgy fudger, do you think they have fudge in strawberry flavor?"

"Its official, you hit over the head is worse then Mikey on sugar."

"With sprinkles, lots of sprinkles."

* * *

><p>I didn't make this up, not totally any way, when my lil bro got hit over the head he went on for ages about wanting some cookies, I'm not sure how long he was faking it, but I could tell that at least for the first ten minutes he was really confused.<p> 


	12. Ridonculous

Disclaimer: In the very near future, you know when cars fly and we can go threw time, I will own giant mutated turtles for real, and not cartoons or comics. Until then I borrow these.

Word By; sallywatermelon : ridonculous

* * *

><p>"Remind me to kill you when we get home."<p>

"Nah, if I did fun stuff like this might stop happening"

XXX

"Ya sure you wana do this partna? Your might short for somtin like this."

"I said I'ma do it so I'm doin it."

"Umka, here ya go."

XXX

"I bet you ten bucks he can't stay on for all eight seconds."

"This is why you and Raph should never make bets centering around western words, I'm now putting ridonculous above, pudding."

* * *

><p>People speaking order: Raph, Mikey, Random Cowboy, Raph, Random Cowboy, Mikey, Don<p>

Why does a random cowboy not care about there appearance? How did Raph riding a bull come out of this? Did Raph stay on for eight seconds? I have no idea, that's the great thing about these fics, fill in the blanks and have fun with your imagination.


	13. Information Commercials

Disclaimer: It has finally happened, I own Michelangelo, a doll anyways. When I own the real one you people will be the first to know.

Word By; Bookhater95: Information Commercials.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, my sons. You are now eighteen years of age, you should use your new found age appropriately."<p>

"Thank you father, I will try and use all of my wisdom from the past to make my future years better."

"What's so great about turning eighteen? Twenty one is when the real fun begins, then you can drink legally."

"Hello, eighteen is awesome. We can smoke, and go to war."

"Ya, and we can finally buy those stupid things we see on info. mercials."

* * *

><p>I was just flipping threw channels when I saw one of those stupid info. mercials and I wondered, why do you have to be eighteen to buy those? Any way, random today but fun as always. Keep sending in those words.<p> 


	14. Opossum

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ooo loook, SQUIRRL!"

Word By; Bookhater95: Opossum

* * *

><p>"Donnie, an opossum ate my squirrel."<p>

"and this surprises you? I told you that Opossum had rabies."

"Ya, but rabies make you foam at the mouth, not eat your newly acquired pets!"

"Wait, where did the squirrel come from?"

"Uh, got a go, I'll talk to you later about burying the bodies."

"Mikey!"

* * *

><p>Lots more words please<p> 


	15. Trick

Disclaimer: The cold hard sad depressing miserable horrible frustrating depraving frantic cruel truth is...I forgot.

Word By; Bookhater95: Trick

* * *

><p>"Mikey! I told you to pick up the skate board last week, and its still sitting in the front entrance. Someone is going to fall on that thing."<p>

"Okay, shesh, were ninja and you all fear of tripping. How cliche." Still Mikey got to his feet and scampered to put his board away before it was threatened with a wood chipper again.

Raph watched all this highly amused and then turned to Leo to ask "nice trick, does he play dead to? How come he listens to you?"

"Well at least someone around here does."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you guys think, even if you don't want to submit a word, I like to here what you guys think of these. Are they really predictable? Or kind of random? Just a little forwarning, I won't be able to update again until Monday, I'm going camping. Whoot whoot, so I'm hoping for lots of feed back when I get back.R&amp;R<p> 


	16. Igit

Disclaimer: I have proof that I own the marvelous turtles below, now if I can just get Kevin and Peter and Nick to sign that printed off Word Document.

Word By: Reigningspirit; Igit

* * *

><p>"O my gosh it is so cute, o I could just eat you up, yes I could"<p>

"Come on April, its just a baby. There like mini humans, whats the big deal".

"There size, aw there just so small and midgity. Itty Bitty Midgity, aw there igits."

"Ugh, where's Raph when you need him?"

"I want about a million of these!"

* * *

><p>I personally love this one, fact of life women tend to talk to baby's odd, hence I liked this one.<p> 


	17. Belching Contest

Disclaimer: Turtles are green, and my mood is blue, all because I don't own them.

Phrase By: J.W. Appel; "female foot clan Belching contest"

* * *

><p>"Very well Moxie, you have done well. But this is just round one, and I will defeat you in due combat."<p>

"!"

" I accept your challenge Mistress, if I may take one moment of preparation".

"!"

"Like the great Leonardo once said, !"

"!"

"To bad Mistress, I am afraid I have won."

"I accept that I have lost this particular challenge, now on to the farting contest. Pass the Everclear."

* * *

><p>I hope Kari wasn't to OOC, I know that certain people act kind of odd when they get drunk, and I imagine something like this might come about. Let me know<p> 


	18. Dingleberry

Disclaimer: My glass is half empty, I don't own turtles, and my bro's just took my drink.

Word By; Bookhater95: dingleberry

* * *

><p>"It has finally happened, my moment of triumph...It is alive!"<p>

"and it kind of tastes like mangoes."

"Mikey, why are you eating that? It hasn't even been tested yet, it could be poisoned!"

"I'm trying to think of what we should name our newly discovered fruit, and since I was the first to find and taste it, I should get the pleasure of naming it. How about the Mikeyberry."

"How about a Dingleberry."

* * *

><p>Keep sending in words, this fic can only last as long as you people let it.<p> 


	19. Scooby Doo

Disclaimer: I don't own the actual tmnt or Scooby Doo, but my computer disagrees

Word By: Bookhater95; Scooby Doo

* * *

><p>"Raggy, relp me!"<p>

"If you don't cut that out I'ma break the TV when we get home, you'll never be able to watch another lame cartoon again."

He didn't really mean it, his shows were tonight, he'd do it tomorrow.

Mikey obviously didn't believe that, because he continued his lame impersonation of Scooby Doo for the rest of the trip.

When they were close to home, Mikey started acting double weird and grabbed me by the arm screaming "Roots!"

"Roots? What the hell? You really think I'ma trip?"

"No Raph, Foots!"

"You know, your probably not using that right."

* * *

><p>and blah blah they beat the crap out of the bad ninjas and win happily ever after. What'd you think?<p> 


	20. Bugger Brain

Disclaimer: The boys are now all but begging me to own them, cause of all the pizza I currently own. Now we have to convince there real owners.

Word By: ; Bugger Brain

* * *

><p>"Damn Don, is there any way you could be any louder? Can't you work on your teleprompter later"<p>

"Wow, it must be pretty bad for you to be cussing at me, and its a teleporter you ingrate."

"Your such a nerd."

"Bugger Brain"

"...wow. No wonder the others never trad insults with you, Bugger Brain? Really?"

* * *

><p>haha I'm not trying to make fun of Donnie, I just don't imagine him insulting others much. O and just too clarify, that was Leo and Don, wasn't sure how clear that was. Hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R<p> 


	21. Red Ribbon

Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty disclaimers, so I'll just go all natural and flat state I own no turtles

Word By: AJ92 ; 'red ribbon'

* * *

><p>My eyes narrowed as the purple dragons around me drew weapons.<p>

Losing my mask was definitely a symbol of bad luck, this was the third group I'd encountered.

The worst part, the only way home was a drain next block over.

They must have noticed my lack of fight, because one of them tried aggravating me "whats the matter, you scared or somthin? What happened to that red ribbon you usually wear?"

I made a mental note; never tell Raph that the guys he beats up on a daily basis thought he wore a ribbon.

* * *

><p>This really could have been any of them other then Raph but I'm leaning more towards Mikey losing his mask, just some random thought process today, hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	22. Die Piggy Die

Disclaimer: ….what's this thing for again?

Phrase By: D'Fuentes; Angry birds fanatic sitting next to me: "DIE PIGGY DIE!"

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter, its my turn! You've been playing Angry Birds all day! Your becoming a fanatic." The rat sitting next to me didn't even look up.<p>

Donnie had finally accomplished his dreams of transforming into a human, only problem was it went wrong, and he now resembled Justin Beaber.

Leo just got done chasing a pig threw the room waving around Raph's sighs screaming "DIE PIGGY DIE!"

Waking up with a start I rubbed at my migraine and grumbled "ugh, that's the last time I ever go out for beer with Raph".

* * *

><p>Haha, drunk dreams are so funny. I cheated a little bit again, instead of using all those words back to back like I usually do I split them up seperetly in the dream, sorry but I did enjoy this one. R&amp;R<p> 


	23. Alligator

Disclaimer: Like the famous John Wayne says ""Life is hard; it's harder if you're stupid", hence I no own tmnt.

Phrase By; AATC and TMNT rocks : see ya later alligator! In a while, crocodile!

* * *

><p>I had to get some more coffee.<p>

Sensing my intentions my companion stood himself but said "My friend, it's very late. I shouldn't have kept you so, good night."

I wanted to protest, insist that he could stay later, but I was interrupted by air escaping my mouth.

Instead I called "See ya later, alligator."

Leatherhead froze, then turned back to look at me curiously, like he was trying to figure out which brother he was talking to.

After staring at me for a while, he smiled and replied "In a while, crocodile."

* * *

><p>I did this so many times when I was younger, sometimes I still say alligator at the end, I've never really gotten over that habit. R&amp;R<p> 


	24. Tail

Disclaimer: You feeling lucky punk? I'm not, I still don't own turtles

Word By: Bookhater95; Tail

* * *

><p>"Michelangelo, get your little orange tail back here!"<p>

"aww but Daddy I wanted to go play with my toys!"

"No butt's, I am the father and you are the five year old son. Now finish your carrots."

Master Splinter always found it ironic how his son could hate eating his favorite color.

* * *

><p>I don't really like this one, its cute but just so I don't know. Send in those reviews<p> 


	25. Glass Hat

Disclaimer: I am going to state that I don't own them in every language known to man (and some unknonw), but we'll start with English; I don't own the Ninja Turtles

Word By:YungGrassHoooper ; Glass hat

* * *

><p>"Uh, LH, could you do me a solid and help me out?"<p>

"Of course my friend, what seems to be the-" but as he turned around he saw quite clearly what the problem was. "Michelangelo, why do you have a fish bowl on your head?"

" I wanted to see what a glass hat would look like" I told him sarcastically, then I realized it wasn't one of my brothers asking the question. So I admitted "well, I was trying to catch some fish,but I slipped and the stupid thing got stuck."

* * *

><p>this kind of sort of happened to me, except it didn't get stuck. R&amp;R<p> 


	26. Drama Queen

Disclaimer:Afrikaans; Ek het nie die Ninja Turtles

Word By: DramaQueen; Drama Queen.

* * *

><p>"Arrgghh! Not again"<p>

"Mistress, are you alright, what has happened?"

" I was working on my latest diabolical plan for world domination, and I broke a nail!"

"Yo- Your highness?"

"Go and get me my nail polish strengthener"

"Of course, shesh, don't be such a drama princess."

"I have never heard of such an insult, I am the Drama Queen!"

* * *

><p>I don't know why I enjoy making Kari act so ooc, its just so funny.<p> 


	27. Banana Brain

Disclaimer: Albanian Unë nuk e vetë Turtles Ninja

Word By; DramaQueen: Banana Brain

* * *

><p>"Hope you guys saved room for desert, cause I made my famous Banana Brain pudding."<p>

"Mikey, why do you always name your recipes after such disgusting things?"

"I do not!"

"O, shall we bring up, the Kidney Pie? Heart Attack Ham? Super Suffocation Nachos? Drizzled Drowning Donuts? Pancake Bombs? Burning Gut Busting Burritos? Need I go on?"

"Come on Leo, your just jealous because my names are so original."

"Hardly, its your cooking that makes me afraid to eat."

* * *

><p>Hope yawl enjoyed R&amp;R<p> 


	28. Pit Fart

Disclaimer: Arabic; أنا لا سلاحف النينجا الخاصة

Word By; DramaQueen: Pit Fart

* * *

><p>The gagging coming from the living room could only mean one thing, he was at it again.<p>

"Raph, that's disgusting, I can't believe you'd do that to him."

"It teaches him a lesson, sides when ever I do he levees me alone for a few hours."

I sighed as the gagging subsided slightly, knowing that I was about to get an ear full.

As predicted Mikey came into my lab and whined "Raphie did it again. He made me smell his pits then farted in my face. Why does he enjoy making pit fart so much?"

* * *

><p>Hope yawl enjoyed R&amp;R<p> 


	29. Weirdo

Disclaimer: Armenin; Ես չեմ սեփական Ninja Turtles

A/N; I will forewarn you now that there are several cuss words including the main word which is the F bomb beyond this point, this is rated Teen but I didn't want to get in trouble any way.

Word By;Tmntfan: The Worlds Fucking Wierdo

* * *

><p>"and then to end this faithful story, Mnoica's twin sister has Brads baby, but Falisha has Timothy's, in the end making them all one big happy family."<p>

I looked up at my brothers after reading my first novel, silence filled the room as my brothers and Sensi took it all in. Michelangelo, your story was wonderful, better even then Days of Our Lives. Hewlett-Packard himself would be proud."

Raph on the other hand had something more original to say "Man, that Brad guy was a total Doush, he should have the label Worlds Fucking Weirdo all to himself."

* * *

><p>Hope yawl enjoyed R&amp;R<p> 


	30. Armpit Farting

Disclaimer: Azerbaijani ; Ես չեմ սեփական Ninja Turtles

Word By J.W. Appel;: April's secret talent:armpit farting

* * *

><p>"Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey? Hay, is anybody home?"<p>

"Meow"

"O, hay Klunk. So where is everybody? Even Master Splinter isn't home."

"Meow"

"Right, note to self April, don't ask the cat."

"Meow"

"Okay, so Klunk, I...I need to talk to you about something. You see, last night Casey and I were having this contest and well I discovered I could O but its so embarrassing."

"Meow"

"Alright I'll just come out with it, watch this" !

"Meow"

"I know, good isn't it? I finally found my secret talent, armpit farting."

* * *

><p>Hope yawl enjoyed R&amp;R<p> 


	31. Pizza Eating Contest

Disclaimer: The thing I was using to make the languages isn't working right now, so I'll come out with it and admit that I'm really Eastman pretending to be a girl and writing these. (I'm practicing my lying skills again.)

Word By J.W. Appel; Venus vs. Marysue in a pizza eating contest for a place on the team.

* * *

><p>Venus flicked her bandana tails over her shoulder asking "come on Mikey, do we really have to do this?"<p>

"O stop whining Venus, you know its just because your going to lose" Marysue snipped.

"In your dreams" was all the female turtle could come up with.

Mikey's grin couldn't be wider as he said "Okay, on your mark, get set, go!"

"And the winner is, Venus, with three pizzas downed! Marysue with two , so close girly."

Marysue was to busy pucking to make a comment.

Venus was to busy flirting with Leo to pay attention.

* * *

><p>Sorry this came so late in the day, I was having some issues, and though they arn't yet fixed this did help to distract me from them. Keep sending in some more words R&amp;R<p> 


	32. Origins

Disclaimer: I'm trying to buy a pet rat so I can name it Splinter, but my mom won't bite, even when I tell her I'm going to teach it ninjitus, until then I borrow these.

Word By J.W. Appel; Splinter meets 1987 Splinter and compares origins.

* * *

><p>"You were actually born a rat, and changed?" Splinters eyes went wide as he tried to figure that out.<p>

"Indeed, tell me, what is it like knowing that you were a hole other species?" Master Splinter seemed calm if stunned by this new turn of events.

Between the light behind Master Splinter, and as his alternate reality son's tumbling threw, he decided it was time to leave.

"We have learned much from one another, let us hope that Donatello can manage to maintain this and that we will be seeing much of each other in the future."

* * *

><p>Just incase it got confusing, it was 1990's splinter, then the 2k3 one, and I made a slight reference to the movie Turtles Forever.<p> 


	33. Belching Contest 2

Disclaimer: As much as I love the turtles, I don't own them.

Word By J.W. Appel; Belching contest 2: Karai kidnaps April and while waiting for the Tmnt to rescue her, April challenges her

* * *

><p>"So April, with no one around to protect you, how will you handle this?"<p>

She licked her lips and gave her wrists another tug, but it was no use.

I'd made sure they were tight enough for what I was going to put her through.

"Do you have any last words? You've put up a courageous fight, but I will win."

With one last final belch, better even then the last, but it was no good.

Sucking in a deep lung full of air, I opened my mouth and, burp.

"Noooo! I lost again!"

* * *

><p>Torturing Kari is sooo fun. I'm sure its predictable enough that the turtles did rescue April.<p> 


	34. Swagger

Disclaimer: Spider man, Gargoyle's and these Turtles all live in one city, and yet its still claimed to be the most dangerous City. If I owned them, there'd be one epic movie where they'd all meat.

Word By AJ92; Swagger

* * *

><p>The high pitched voice squeaked "Fly, fly to the moon Silver Sentry."<p>

Then in a much lower voice "No! I Doc Dome, will destroy you all, wahahahah!"

Return of the high pitch" Not if I use my super sonic breath"

Unbeknownst to the turtle in his room, snickering could be heard in the adjacent room, as all his brothers were trying to smother there laughter

"O man, who'd have thunk it, after all that swagger Raph steals my toy's just to play with them himself."

* * *

><p>Hahah, there all little kids at heart.<p> 


	35. Yes

Disclaimer: I will own the turtles when they actually start wearing socks.

Word By Bookhater95; Mikey says nothing but the word yes, until his last line.

* * *

><p>"Hay Mikey, what you doin?"<p>

"Yes"

"That's not an answer you knuckle head."

"Yes"

"Is not"

"Yes"

"Fine, can I have your comics"

"Yes"

"Will you pick my toes?"

"Yes"

"Hay Leo, comear"

"What?"

"Wach this, are toilets fun to lick?"

"Yes"

"ahahaahah, now you try Leo"

"Raph, does Mikey look kind of funny to you?"

"Huh, well I guess his colors kind of ahhhhh!"

"Malfunction, malfunction"

"DONNIE! Why the shell did Mikey's head just blow up?"

"O, you guys found my robot prototype."

* * *

><p>Ahh, new ways to torcher siblings is such an amusing thing.<p> 


	36. Awkward Turtle

Disclaimer: In devotion to my favorite show, and to prove that I am worthy of owning them, I just got done painting my whole entire everything green.

Word By Secret; Awkward Turtle

* * *

><p>"Hay Raph, whats up?" I asked, spotting my brother sneaking in.<p>

"O, um nothing" he muttered, shuffling his feet around and swiftly moving his hands behind his back, making him look like a very awkward turtle.

This was odd, I was usually up when Raph came home, why would he be so upset about it now?

Then I spotted a bright sheaf of paper that I could just make out one word ' Theater'.

I said nothing, pretending that this was the first time I'd found out about his curiosity of plays.

"Don't tell Mikey!"

* * *

><p>Raphie boy lives in fear of the new ways the youngster can pick on him. Haha, R&amp;R<p> 


	37. Stupid Cannibals

Disclaimer: In devotion to my favorite show, and to prove that I am worthy of owning them, I just got done painting my whole entire everything green.

Word By Not So Secret ; Stupid Cannibals

* * *

><p>"Its barbaric, pure and simple. Nothing should eat its own kind."<p>

"Mikey, its the circle of life. If you don't like what you see on the TV, then stop watching it."

"Come on Donnie, you got to agree with me? Where's the logic in eating your new born babies?"

"If you don't stop watching Animal Planet and complaining about Alligators, I'll fed you to Leatherhead!"

"Stupid Cannibals."

* * *

><p>Sometimes I feel that way, reptiles just aren't very good parents.<p> 


	38. That Time Of The Month

Disclaimer: Turtles be here, turtles be gone, turtles are not mine, so I will continue this song. FALALALALA

Word By Trouble x 2 That Time Of The Month

* * *

><p>"Aww man, is it reall that time of the month again?"<p>

I watched my little brother switch the phone from one ear to the other, a habit he did often when he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Ya, ya, no way man! I so don't love your wife that much, no nope sorry that's just not going to happen. Dude I hate going out in public, let alone in there."

A bad feeling sunk down in my stomach, poor Mikey, but why was Casey asking him to do it?

"Ugg, alright already, I'll do it. Man, you o me so big."

With that he hung up and headed out, boy we hated the monthly theater show, though Casey usually got me or Leo to buy the tickets, we didn't complain as much.

* * *

><p>Haha I love taking things out of context<p> 


	39. Sick Turtle

Disclaimer: TNMT nwo t'nod I

Word By; AATC and TMNT rocks: Sick Turtle

* * *

><p>"So you were out all night, again?"<p>

"Yep"

"In the rain?"

"Yep"

"You know your going to die one of these days."

"Maybe"

"Maybe not if you'd stop going out to get pizza at three in the morning."

"But its soo good"

"Man you are one sick turtle" I uselessly pointed out as Mikey emptied the contents of his stomack into the shiny white bowl below.

* * *

><p>ya I know, it could have been longer, but I'm not using my computer so I'm a little more limited. Hope you enjoed<p> 


	40. Mirage Splinter

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, the cookie monster stoll them

Word By:J.W. Appel; Mirage Splinter: The Turtles meet Splinter Prime after Turtles forever and become freaked out by him.

* * *

><p>"Man, I can't believe we ever lived with that guy" Mikey said in disbelief as they ported back into there own home.<p>

"Mikey, _we _never actually lived with_ that_ Master Splinter. Our other universe counter parts did" Don tried to explain for the fourth time. It didn't seem to be sinking in.

"I mean, who would have thought that there could be an incarnation of our Sensi so harsh and cold, he literally raised us just to fight his enemy. Its so cold blooded." Mikey was not ready too let this issue go.

"Hay I got an idea" Raph said in exasperation "No more other world dimensions of ourselves. Freaky bananas, unloving Splinters? No thanks, I'll take my world."

"So maybe next time our Master Splinter asks us to clean the bathroom, you guys will remember this and be grateful for the rat we have" Leo said just a bit smug at proving his point.

* * *

><p>Man I feel offal for not updating this in so long, but our TV broke, and my bro's kidnapped my laptop and I got a new book, stuff on top of stuff kept stopping me from updating. I forever apologize. R&amp;R<p> 


	41. Cage

Disclaimer: I have command of the foot ninjas now, but what use is that? they can't steal the turtles for me.

Word By: Teratophelia; Cage

* * *

><p>Raph hadn't stopped moving since he woke up.<p>

As the wack job came back in again, I tried to call out_" _Hay,_ One thing you should know about putting Raph in a cage. You DON'T put Raph in a cage!" _

He either didn't hear me, or didn't care what I had to say, just went on with his experiment.

This was the last time we ever went to meat one of April's old friends.

O well, the dark shadows creeping towards him told me that we'd be getting out of here soon.

* * *

><p>I admit that the line in Italics I did not come up with, I went on Stealthy Stories and took it, but I got the permission and gave the person due claims as stated above. What'd you think? Don't worry though, I'm still going to do the rest of the one's J.W. Appel sent in. This one was just kind of hanging around waiting to be shared. R&amp;R<p> 


	42. Super Turtles

Disclaimer: I don't own any turtle franchise but my own made up one.

Word By: J.W. Appel; The super turtles thinking how abusive Sliver was when training them after hearing Mikey talk about Splinter and feeling jealous.

* * *

><p>"Must have been nice, having a caring person teach you how to fight" Griddex grumbled as he dodged another missile.<p>

"Tell me about it" Blobboid agreed "at least maybe they got to walk away from a training session without passing out."

"Focus guys, no matter how much we wish it, only ourselves can make it true. If we want our own Master back, then we'll just have to keep trying." Gravi-Turtle said.

"I wonder if there Gravi-Turtle makes long winded and heart felt speeches as lame as that?" Shellectro wondered allowed

* * *

><p>I just got done watching all four of those episodes, and saved the best for last. Mikey Rules<p> 


	43. Armpit Farting 2

Disclaimer: No turtles for me ;)

Word By: J.W. Appel; Armpit Farting 2: April teaches Venus how to armpit fart.

* * *

><p>"Humm, I'm not sure about this April. Are you sure Raph would like me more if I tried?"<p>

"Of course I'm sure, he'd love it. You know how much Rah and Casey are alike, and when I showed Casey he couldn't stay away from me for hours. We had some of the best"

"Hay, April, Um maybe we should wait hu? I mean this is just so silly."

"Nope sorry Venus, not going to happen. Its now or never. So repeat after me, place your arm like so, good now just !"

"!. How was that?"

"Ahe, you'll get there eventually."

* * *

><p>I don't know much about Venus, I never got to see the series she was in. So in my world she likes Raph. If I was wrong and she favored one of the others let me know and I'll go in and try to improve this.<p> 


	44. RipOff

Disclaimer: The ninja turtles are as awesome as tacos, right now I am only in possession of one of those

Word By: J.W. Appel: The turtles accuse Casey of copying Jason Vorhees.

* * *

><p>Trying to find some way to distract myself I turned to the only other person around who wasn't trying to kill me "Hay Case man, so I was wondering. What was your favorite movie when you were a kid?"<p>

The vigilant readjusted his mask, but I could see the odd look he gave me threw the eye slits. "Were trapped in a closet hiding from the goons who were trying to behead you, and you want to talk about my child life?"

"Well ya, I had a theory, and I wanted to see if it was right?" I said innocently.

With the air of humoring a child he said "Okay, what was your theory?"

"I think you watched" I paused for the most dramatic effect "Friday the Thirteenth."

"And why in your bone headed brain would you think that. Do you see me runnin round with a chainsaw?"

"Nah, but the mask so makes you Jason Vorhees worthy."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this R&amp;R<p> 


	45. Farting Contest

Disclaimer:SHIINNYY!

Word By: J.W. Appel:Karai vs. Moxie again

* * *

><p>I hated the the foot building had to have public bathrooms, that I just had to eat that ice cream after dinner.<p>

Dairy products always set my bowls afoul, so I could not make it up to my private quarters, and even more private bathroom.

Ducking into the nearest available door, I quickly releaved myself, and was then mortified when a fantastically horrible smell floated out.

Gagging and retching, I was even more appalled when I realized I myself had not created such a stench.

How dare she, I don't care who it is no Foot Soldier will out do me in anything.

Willing all my concentration into this one simple action I only managed to make mine noisier, yet the stench was hardly as foul.

Still rather satisfied that I had beat her in one since, I stepped out of my stall and was face with "Moxie! How dare you defy me in combat again. I will behead you for this.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this R&amp;R<p> 


	46. Punk Frogs 2003

Disclaimer: I own no turtles, frogs or any walking talking amphibians, I kind of own a talking dog, but that's an opinion thing.

Phrase By: J.W. Appel; Punk Frogs 2003: Basically just bring these old characters into modern times

* * *

><p>"Yes Yes, NO nO! Aww man come on! how the shell could you even do that, you were lying when you said that you've never played Black Ops before."<p>

"No seriously, I've never played this."

"Dude your names Attila, I should have known that you'd be a natural at shooting people."

"Um, Michelangelo, Attila the Hun never had a gun."

"Ya, but if he did then he would have been a natural. Besides, you have more fingers then I do. Any of you frogs would do better."

* * *

><p>So So So So sorry for the long delays in updates. A really big unexpected thing came up, then I got stumped on this chapter. I'll do my best too make sure that doesn't happen again, real sorry for this, hope you still liked.<p> 


	47. Belching Contest 3

Disclaimer:

Word By: J.W. Appel; Belching Contest 3: April has one of these with 1980's April while both Turtle teams watch.

* * *

><p>Alternate Don was sitting down taking notes on this ridiculous spectacle, while I sat back and watched both my alternate and immediate family behave like little tots.<p>

The two April's were the worst. As if the Raph's belching contest and the Mikey's farting wasn't bad enough, the two females of the group were going all out.

Our April sucked in a huge lung deep breath, then ripped out a huge one.

The alternate April said "You call that a belch?" then she made the windows rattle.

"That's it. When we get home I am so deactivating our time portal." My Donnie stated.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed R&amp;R<p> 


	48. Smelly Feet Contest

Disclaimer: I don't own April, Karai any turtles any place people things thoughts or smelly feet you can think of.

Word By: J.W. Appel; Smelly Feet contest: April vs. Karai

* * *

><p>"Okay Mikey, start from the top, how did this happen?"<p>

My youngest brother sucked in a huge lung full of air, then rolled his eyes to show his displeasure at having to do this, again. Still he started "Alright, me and Donnie were going to the junkyard, and we ran into Karai and some of her goons. We knocked them all out easy, except Karai. Don whacked her over the head with his bow and she went a little ditzzy, and we couldn't just leave here there."

He stopped and figited for a minute so I prompted "and how did April end up in this?"

"Well, her and Casey got in another fight again, so Raph went over with some hooch to cheer her up. They went a little over board, so by the time we showed up with a loopy Karai they were pretty trashed. That really shouldn't be my fault."

I crossed my arms and silently glared him to go on.

"Okay, so, the three of us were trying to figure out what to do. Then Donnie said we should just take her to the hospital but I thought that was a bad idea because-"

"Michelangelo, tell me how April O'Niel and our arch nemises ended up having a smelly feet contest!"

"Um, they thought that whoever won would get to declare themselves ruler of black clothing."

* * *

><p>Yes, this was soo passed 100 words, but if yawl hadn't noticed I've been skiving on that alot lately. I like them longer, its so much more fun. Hope yawl enjoyed this, TGIF R&amp;R<p> 


	49. Bichin'

Disclaimer: Trickery, is a turtles best friend, as mine will be when I cleverly trick the creators into giving me these wonderful turtles

Word By: Bookhater95; Bichin

* * *

><p>"Donatello Hamato, did you just say bichin'?"<p>

* * *

><p>Nouf' said.<p>

(see next chapter)


	50. Bichin' 2

(see previous chapter to understand)

lololol, did you guys really think I'd do that to you? Nah, I"m not that mean, okay here's the real chapter for Bichin'

Disclaimer: I got you, as I will one day get the turtlels

Word By: Bookhater95; Bichin

* * *

><p>I let out a low whistle as I admired all the upgrades my younger brother had supplied me with. "Man Donnie, you really out did yourself this time. Where the shell did you even get nos?"<p>

Don's smirk couldn't have been wider as he admired his own handy work, "Hay it was no big deal. With the Battle Shell as tricked out as it was, I needed a new project anyway. Do you like the flames I put on the exhaust pipe? I think it makes it real bitchin'."

I froze long enough for that to sink in before "Donatello Hamato, did you just say bichin'?"

"Ya? So?" He said a little to defensively.

"Bro, you have got to stop watching TV with Mikey."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, but I got some bad news guys. This was the last word scent in, so unless I get some more, your going to have to depend on me coming up with something, which wouldn't be nearly as fun. So send in those words peps.<p> 


	51. Super Turtles vs Dark Turtles

Disclaimer: No version in anyway recognized as actually seen on tv version of the turtles is mine to command, for longer then this fic.

Word By:J.W. Appel; Super Turtles vs. Dark Turtles

* * *

><p>"Who are these freaks?" Griddex shrieked as he fended off another attack from the red <em>thing<em> that was attacking him.

"I don't know" Shellectro stated "But they don't seem to like us very much." He might have gone on, but the blue demon thing that was attacking him cut him off short.

"Why Shellectro, I'm offended" the purple freak stated while fending off the attack made at him from Blobboid "You don't recognize your alternate reality ken?"

"I thought that Michelangelo's brother disabled that time portal thing of his?" Gravi-Turtle asked anyone who would answer.

The yellow dark creature with the freaky tongue chose that moment to pipe up "Well, until that's resolved, eat this".

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for all of the new reviews sent in, I will use every one of them. Hope you liked this, I'm not very good with fight scenes so I tried to make it kind of funny, how'd I do?<p> 


	52. Armwrestling

Disclaimer: I didn't invent arm-wrestling or the turtles, but I perfected it.

Word By:J.W. Appel; Armwrestling: April vs. Casey while the turtles watch.

* * *

><p>"Dang April, have you been working out?" I muttered between clenched teeth.<p>

She giggled, _giggled_, without even breaking a sweat. "Of course I have, those training sessions I've been taking with Leo have really been helping."

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance" Leo's voice sounded smug behind me, but I had no time to look around and check.

Mikey and Raph were behind April cheering her on as my knuckles moved inches closer to the table, and Don was... reading one of April's romance novels?

I was so surprised that my grip slipped and my wrist slammed into the table to the loud cheering of those green midgets.

* * *

><p>LOL, I needed something really out there to really surprise Casey, and I figured Don would pick up something like that and might get interested. Hope yawl enjoyed<p> 


	53. Spitting Contest

Disclaimer: I sent an email to the turtles owners, if I can write the best story ever, they'd give me the turtles. I'm still waiting on there reply

Word By:J.W. Appel; Spitting Contest:Venus vs. Raph.

* * *

><p>"So we have a deal right? If I win, we get to go see Bridesmaids and if you win, we go to the wrestling match."<p>

Raph didn't seem to be paying much attention, he stuck his finger into his mouth then took it back out pointing it upwards, testing the air I guess.

"Huh? O ya sure, you ready?"

I sighed in defeat, it was worse then talking to a brick wall, but it was a form of a date at least. What ever we did after this could even be considered a second date.

"Ready as you are." I stated.

Raph proved his gentlmenness by letting me go first, and I was quite proud that I made it to the next roof top. Not as proud when Raph's covered three.

"Yes, Trent Baretta vs. Cody Rhodes carnage."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked, and I've officially decided any time I mention Venus, she's going to have a fling for Raph. Just Cause.<p> 


	54. Mirage Splinter 2

Disclaimer: I found some green sticky stuff in my back yard the other day, does that mean I own them now?

Word By:J.W. Appel; Mirage Splinter 2: Mirage Splinter is shown to be touched by his visit with the '03 Turtles

* * *

><p>I watched the blue lighting come back into appearance behind these turtles, the ones who were never mine.<p>

They stepped threw that portal and I felt a sense of, lonesomeness.

I'd trained _my _sons for war, to fight and defend my lost Masters honer, yet had I done the right thing?

Seeing these children, the same but different in so many ways all because a few changes in there life along the way, I must question how I had trained and raised my own charges.

Had I truly done the right thing?

* * *

><p>I'm embarrassed to admit that I've never read one comic book of the TMNT, I've seen every cartoon I've been able to, but never there true written roots. I know a bit about them do to Wiki, but just the basics and that's it. I don't even know how to go about finding them to get them, anyways the point of this confession is that in case I said or did anything that might have made this Mirage Splinter OOC, I do want to avoid that and make this semi realistic. So hope yawl enjoyed, if this is glaringly obvious that I only had the faintest idea of what I was working with, let me know.<p> 


	55. Farting Contest 2

Disclaimer: Woo is me, I still don't own turtles

Word By:J.W. Appel; Farting Contest 2: April vs. 80's April and wins this time

* * *

><p>I walked into the lair, and was meat with one of the foulest odors I'd ever smelt in my life, and I lived in the sewers.<p>

For a moment I panicked, thinking maybe I'd left the lid off on one of my more volatile experiments, Raph had been very distressed on the phone and it wouldn't be the first time I'd left in a panic.

Or worse, what if Mikey had gotten into my lab again, and done something really bad this time.

In a total panic I bolted towards my sanctuary, but stopped dead when I heard the argument coming from inside.

"How can you even tell any more who won? I told you we should have opened the door, now we can't tell. In any case, Seeing as I went last, I still should have won."

"O well, maybe next time."

"Throwing the thick wooden door open wide, I started reaching in revolution, but my eyes weren't watering from just the stench, the bright florescent blue lighting behind the two girls wasn't helping much.

"Hay there Donatello" the smaller other world dimension of April spoke as if we were long time friends, "Don't worry, we didn't touch anything. So what do you think of the end results of are rematch?"

* * *

><p>Sorry this one took so long, I didn't want this one to seem repetitive<p> 


	56. Mirage Shredder

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, TMNT were mine. Now there not.

Word By:J.W. Appel; Mirage Shredder meets Tengu Shredder.

* * *

><p>"How dare you defy me" Mirage screamed. "I am the one true Shredder! I was made before you, I am the very reason you exist."<p>

Tengu meat his eyes with a fiery passion of my own "and yet you have never defeated the turtles in any sense, they have always come back. At least I defeated them in one sense, and I would have gotten away with it had Kari-"

"Hay now fellas" the cartoon version of them interrupted, seeming more amused then anything. "No need for fighting. After all, we are all one in the same."

"Wait I have a brilliant idea" Mirage said, waving his finger in the air in triumph. "Why don't we all team up, together the turtles could never defeat all three of us."

Tengu and Cartoon version meat eyes, then as one walked forward to push Mirage off the building. More out of spit then anything, as if he thought himself so brilliant that the others hadn't already thought of this themselves.

* * *

><p>The hole time I was writing this I kept picturing those weird japenese cartoons where they only showed half of each face speaking. Kind of weird, hope you liked.<p> 


	57. Smelly Feet contest 2

Disclaimer: The same stands as ch. 48, I still don't own smelly feat.

Word By:J.W. Appel; Smelly Feet contest 2: please explain the contest from chapter 48. in detail.

* * *

><p>Casey had only come home and activated the camera after the boys had arrived, so he had a prime seating for the event that had taken place.<p>

It was sheer brilliant on his part, installing a camera into the teddy bear he'd given her. The most original and creative idea ever heard of.

The plan itself was genius, purposely get into an argument with April, then record how she acted afterwords so that he new how to repair the damage when he did it by accident.

What he had not expected to see was the following conversation.

"Its just not fair. Why does he always think he can do what ever he wants and just get away with it."

"Men"

"I know right, and now hes just left me alone with some crazy psycho who wants to kill me"

"Hay"

"O sorry, no offense intended."

"No, that is alright. You are correct, I am slightly psychotic, and do want to kill you. But you are wrong about one thing. I do not want to kill you."

"You don't?"

"No, I envy you. You have such wonderful family looking out for you. Ugh, I think its still bleeding."

"You want me to take a look at that? Donnie did hit you pretty hard."

"No, I am fine. It might help if I remove these horrid shoes though. They are very uncomfortable."

"Great idea, I'll do the same."

* * *

><p>I think you saw the end results of this, hope that was descriptive enough for you. LOL, hope yawl enjoyed.<p> 


	58. Super Karai

Disclaimer: If I own the SuperTurtles, then I will give them better hero names, and if I owned any type of Kari, I'd shove a sword in her and sing "How do you like me now?" By Toby Kieth.

Word By:J.W. Appel; Super Karai: Doctor Shreddarius' cyborg daughter fights the Super Turtles.

* * *

><p>"Man, first we have to deal with one weird looking turtle from an alternate dimension, then dark freaky turtles from the future, now we have to face some robot who seems intent on killing us. Is there no end to this craziness that is Universe transporting?" Blobboid demanded of the Multiverse.<p>

"Less talking more fighting" Griddex shouted as he narrowly missed a swing thrown from the robot.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Griddex on this one" Gravi-Turtle stated, "We need to focus on the threat now, and then figure out how to stop all of these things from coming in."

Shellectro was doing some serious thinking as he fended off yet another strike "Maybe if I rewrote the power cord I could," but he was cut off by the killer robot screaming "Die by the hand of Kari."

* * *

><p>I kind of agree with Blobboid on this one, the multiverse is evil. R&amp;R<p> 


	59. Rap Battle

Disclaimer: I actually do own TMNT, I've just been lying to you for the past, how many chapters now?

Word By:J.W. Appel; Rap Battle: Karai vs. April and loses.

* * *

><p>"Yo, yo, peeps! Karai be in the house! Let's start this off with one of my fav's."<p>

(applause)

"Um, hello? My name is, er be April the D, and this is what I be!"

(slightly less enthusiastic applause.)

"Sorry Ape, but you gotta give the lady her props".

"What ever Jones!"

Karai humbly accepted her win by signing off in the universal "I'm hotter then you" body language.

April answered by flipping Karai off.

* * *

><p>LOL, I had so much fun with that one, hope yawl enjoyed to.<p>

p.s. to every single person who sends me in a review, I will send you what there actual Rap's were. I would have put it in this, but they got kind of long and out of hand. Thanks

R&R


	60. Legacy

Disclaimer: For the record, I do own a scroll similar to the one described, my friend drew it. Does that make me own TMNT?

Word By:J.W. Appel; Legacy: the guys find out that a group of turtle-like demons fought Tengu Shredder way back in Japan.

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys check out what I found" April shouted for the whole store to hear.<p>

"O yea, what's that?" Don asked without glancing up from his own box of junk.

"You know that guy who just dropped of that box of stuff; well there was a scroll at the bottom of it. Check out the picture!"

Now all four of them got up to surround the picture April was displaying.

It depicted four warriors dressed up in battle armor, facing what was unmistakably the Shredder.

"Woo, dudes check it out. They look like us." Mikey murmured in wonder.

"What are you talkin' bout shell fer brains, we don't look nothin like the Shredder" Raph snapped.

"No Raph" Leo agreed with Mikey "check out those" and he pointed at the edge of the green hoods on the warriors, which were slightly green.

Also, all of them could not help but notice the weapons the warriors were wielding.

Simultaneously, the room muttered "Freaky"

* * *

><p>Hope yawl enjoy these fun little things as much as I do<p>

R&R


	61. 2k3 Bebop and Rocksteady

Disclaimer: I don't own Bebop or Rocksteady, or the shadows in your room. That you know of

Word By:J.W. Appel; 2003 Bebop and Rocksteady

* * *

><p>"Bebop, where are we?"<p>

"I don't know Rocksteady, there was just tha flash of blue, then this. But we shure ain't inKansasno more."

"What are you talking about? We were never inKansas."

"O... well hay look over there."

"What? It's just another roof top with people on it."

"Yea, but look at those people, they gots shells. Maybes they's turtles here in this weird looking world, just like back in ours."

"Nah, I don't think so. They don't even look like the turtles we fight, there a lot bigger here."

"Huh, guess your right. So uh, how do we get home again?"

* * *

><p>Hope yawl enjoy these fun little things as much as I do<p>

R&R


	62. TMSM

Disclaimer: I don't own robot chicken or turtles, but I do own a monkey, he's my little brother named

Word By:J.W. Appel; Teenage Mutant Samurai Monkeys

* * *

><p>"One Two Three Four, Teenage Mutant Samurai Monkeys!"<p>

"Michelangelo, what are you watching?".

"Its called Robot Chicken, it takes popular TV shows and makes fun of them."

"What on earth is the show making fun of? And why Monkeys?"

"Its this show called Ninja Monkeys, so I guess they just changed the title a bit and made this. O and because Monkey's are awesome."

"That is so not even feasible, Monkey's would never have the intelligence to learn this kind of stuff."

"Says the genius turtle who can do a back flip."

* * *

><p>Reminiscent of my very first chapter, R&amp;R<p> 


	63. Freddy's Revenge

Disclaimer: Dear God, please never let me own anything Krueger related

Word By:J.W. Appel; Freddy's Revenge: a minor crossover where Freddy Krueger attacks Casey in his dreams because he resembles Jason.

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter, hurry!" Raph shouted louder then was necessary for the quite room, but who could blame him when yet another deep cut appeared on his best friends upper arm.<p>

Not only was his shout a wasted effort on hurrying his Sensi, but it had no effect in getting his teachers attention, the rat had been in the dream world traveling for more then half the night.

Leo placed a hand on his terrified brother, attempting to comfort, but was failed for words. When April had made the frantic phone call saying that Casey was mysteriously being attacked while he was still asleep, he'd been totally out of his element.

With a cry of pain and a gasp of surprise all around, Splinter returned to this realm, with a guest. As Jason stumbled into our world with a surprised look he accidentally ran over some of Don's work that he'd brought over.

With a cry of irritation the genius drew his Bo` and waked the Killer Dream Walker over the head, insuring that he would bother no one else in this state any time soon.

* * *

><p>Sorry this one took so long to get up, I had to some how hunt down this movie cause I'd never seen it before, then try and force myself to sit threw more then thirty minutes of it. As my older brother would say "I'm a sissy LALA" because I won't sit threw a horror movie. Sorry, updates should be a lot more frequent now<p> 


	64. Rediculous

Disclaimer: I own somthing red, and something ridiculous, so there you go.

Word By: D'Fuentes ; Rediculous

* * *

><p>"Your face is so blue it's ridiculous." I shot at him<p>

"Ya, well you face is rediculous" Leo came back.

We both stopped, only then realizing just how stupid this argument is. I wondered if the rest of our family found our other debates this tedious.

With a burst of laughter we agreed that Sensi had chosen the perfect colors for each of us, and then sat around trying to figure out what had prompted this argument in the first place.

* * *

><p>Free forewarning now, I'm not updating again until Monday, hoped you liked it cause to me all of the arguments really do sound this stupid<p> 


	65. Scary clown

Disclaimer: I hate clowns and would never want to own one.

Word By: I'm a girl; Scary clown

* * *

><p>"Bad clown, bad scary clown" the little five year old continued to whack me with his new birthday present, a noodle for his pool.<p>

It was sad really, how I was unable to defend myself from a toddler more then half my size, but I could take down an army with my eyes closed. Still I tried to reason with my attacker from my position on the ground "Come on little Dude, I'm not a clown, my names Cowabunga Carl."

Like the first three time's I'd tried, this had no effect, and my day only got worse when the mom suggested they play pin the tail.

* * *

><p>To clear it up, this is from the 2k7 movie, Mikey being Cowabunga Carl of course. Hope you liked<p> 


	66. Trip

Disclaimer: I wish I wish with all my heart to live with turtles in the land of junk.

Word By: I'm a girl; Have Klunk the cat do something like trip someone.

* * *

><p>"Leonardo, tighten your pose"<p>

"Raphael, relax your grip, your weapons are too high in position."

"Donatello, you must work on your kicks, they are to slow in repetition."

"Michelangelo...Michelangelo? My son how did you end up on the floor from a simple flip?"

"It's not my fault Sensi, Klunk just really wanted some attention."

* * *

><p>I love Klunk, he's so cute. Speaking of, is Klunk a boy or girl? I always got that confused, when I write I tend to think of him as a boy<p> 


	67. Bedtime Stories

Disclaimer: I wish I wish with all my heart to live with turtles in the land of junk.

Word By: I'm a girl; Splinter reads Mikey a bedtime story.

* * *

><p>"Michelangelo, my son, what are you doing out of bed? With your temperature so high Donatello insisted you needed rest."<p>

My youngest son just looked at me with those big pleading eyes of his, that look he knew would get him out of almost anything.

Yet this I had to stand my ground firm on, he could not get better if he did not rest.

Guiding him into his room I stood there and watched him crawl into bed and snuggle up in the covers, but as I turned to make my leave he called out behind me "Sensi, will you tell me a story?"

I hesitated in the doorway, I had not told my children fables in many years, but with his brothers away and the youngest feeling left out, I could not deny him this luxury.

Once I had finished the story I looked down at my snoozing son. Tucking the blankets around him I got up and headed for the door, but heard the whisper behind me "I should get sick more often if you tell me stories like that."

* * *

><p>I had planned on fully doing a bedtime story, but it just got to long, if you want to see that one and it be a drabble on its own let me know<p> 


	68. Turtle Tot's

Disclaimer: One bright day in the middle of the night four turtles snuck into my house, and I claimed them as my own. If you don't believe this lie, ask the blind guy, he saw it!

Word By: I'm a girl; Something with the turtles as toddlers

* * *

><p>"Raphie, where do babies come from?"<p>

"I don't know, do I look like Einstein?"

"Donnie, where do babies come from?"

"Well when a mom and dad love each other, some kind of magic starts happening inside the mom, and she makes lots of funny noises then they get a bird to attack them, and a baby comes out."

"Leo, where do babies come from?"

"The hospital."

* * *

><p>Ug, such cuteness, excuse me while I go be sick...K I'm back. Sorry for the shortness of that, I am running on freakin caffeine right now and my mind isn't working right.<p> 


	69. ButterySock

Disclaimer: I do own a buttery sock, but I don't own I Carly or the Turtles

Word By;bookhater95: Butterysock

* * *

><p>"Mikey, where the shell are your nunchuks?"<p>

"Um, dry cleaners!"

"Even if that lie wasn't totally obvious, why do you have a sock stuffed with...what was it stuffed with again?"

"Butter! We had a whole gallon just hanging around in the fridge."

"Okay, what exactly is that going to do against your opponents?"

"Are you kidding me? You could brain an elephant with this thing!"

* * *

><p>Yea yea, you know the drill<p> 


	70. Hobo

Disclaimer: I am not a hobo thank you very much (did you know they can't afford cabal?)

Word By;bookhater95: Hobo in the Bathtub

* * *

><p>"I knew you didn't just want to go out on a training run. Why the shell did you even put the dirty dishes in the bathtub?"<p>

"Because the sink was full" Mikey said like it should have been obvious.

"Urg, I was so happy that you volunteered to go out tonight instead of staying inside playing your dumb games, I get back and just want to take a nice hot shower, and I find that my baby brother isn't going to let me because he only now admits why we went out. You just wanted to leave until Master Splinter left, so he wouldn't make you do them."

Mikey had nothing to say in defense for himself. He instead hung his head like he thought that would get him out of this.

In my most demanding leaders voice I said "Michelangelo, you had better go and get all of the dishes in every single corner of our home done before our Sensi gets home."

"Okay" he mumbled and jogged off to do what he should have done three hours ago.

All was silent threw out the lair until I heard "Hay Leo, how do you expect me to do the dishes if there's a hobo in are bathtub?"

I sighed and called back "I don't care if the Shredder's in there Mikey, you are to...wait why's a hobo in our bathtub?"

* * *

><p>So, I don't think I was very on topic on this one; it gave me a grin none the less. Hope you guys liked it, and even if you don't want to submit a word, you can review any ways. It's now officially a law, cause I said so.<p> 


	71. Coo Coo Ka Choo Got Screwed

Disclaimer: I came up with the original idea of ninja turtles, but then Nick kidnapped it and convoluted my name to two weird looking guys.

Word By;bookhater95: Coo Coo Ka Choo Got Screwed

* * *

><p>"So you mix the charbonolium with the kracporliton and get charboliton." I explained using the simplest words I could find to explain this to him.<p>

"Sounds to me like Coo Coo Ka Choo got screwed." He replied dryly.

"What?"

"Those to big words you used, then you used them as one word. Chrsa whats it and krapidoda. You got one big word that sounds like charbocrapidoda. You get more of the first word then the second word, but you said the second word was what makes this thing so important. I think the charboliton got screwed."

I just sat there staring at my brother, more amazed then anything that he'd actually been listening. Finally with a slight shake I managed "Um, yea I guess you could see it that way."

"Hay Donnie, what was all this for again?"

I did not try to hide the manic grin on my face as I replied "I have created a serum that will help the world ten times over, I've done what no other man has ever been able to do before. My name would go down in history, as I just cured the common cold."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, but this idea came to me in the middle of science class (go figure right) and I couldn't let that go. I think our Don could end world hunger if he put his mind to it, this should have been easy for him. Hope yawl enjoyed R&amp;R<p> 


	72. TomgirlTomboy

Disclaimer: Do I look like a dude or TV channel to you?

Word By;bookhater95: you Mikey and Don have a conversation about the whole "TomGirl/Tomboy" controversy

* * *

><p>"Buuurrrpp!"<p>

"Niice one" I complimented with a grin. I noted with satisfaction a slight red blush creeping up Don's cheeks, but why was he so embarrassed over such an awesome belch?

Mikey took the time to glance up from the fridge to comment "Wow, your such a tomgirl"

I frowned over at him in vague irritation at such an insult "Mikey, I am not a boy who acts like a girl. I'm a girl who acts like a boy. Tomboy. Note the difference."

Mike finally came out with his pizza in hand before stating "So a Tomboy is a girl acting like a boy, and a Tomgirl is a boy acting like a girl?"

"Exactly" I congratulated him.

Don got done with his soda and expertly tossed it into the trash can before commenting "I never got the Tom part of that. Why would they use the name Tom, when that's clearly a boys name. I've never meet a girl named Tom. Why not use Alex, or even Max. Both of those could be used as a girl name."

"Maxboy, Alexgirl? Nope sorry, just doesn't have the same ring to it" Mikey said. "What do you think Alycat?"

"Why the shell are you asking me? I'm just here for the free food."

* * *

><p>So I don't usually approve of self character insert things in these, but I did promise to do EVERY one that was sent in, and bookhter95 requested the three of us. Not that I mind of course, what two better turtles to be paired with? But I will ask kindly now, please don't ask for me or any of you guys to have a conversation with the boys.<p> 


	73. Mirage Turtles vs Dark Turtles

Disclaimer: I have recently purchased an orange bandanna to prove my worthiness of owning such turtles.

Word By; j.w. aPPEL : Mirage Turtles vs. Dark Turtles

* * *

><p>I breathed deeply as I flexed my fingers. My opponents were strong, and would not be defeated easily, but I was in my element.<p>

With a swift glance around I quickly surmised who my next opponent would be. Yes that one, the one with the odd red coloring. He had a rather shifty look about him and seemed ready to play the trump card.

"Got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Damit" I cursed as I picked up my cards.

* * *

><p>lol, so the boys were probably OOC, but in a totally original idea to not steal reused plots from earlier chapters, I came up with this. Hope you guys enjoyed.<p> 


	74. Super Turtles vs Mirage Splinter

Disclaimer: I'm going to Fright Fest at Six Flags as Michelangelo, no matter how much I don't own them I will be them!

Word By; j.w. aPPEL : Super Turtles vs. Mirage Splinter {they think he's sliver.}

* * *

><p>"Come on you guys, if we want to beat Sliver we've got to go all out. No more holding back for a late father."<p>

"What's the point Gravi-Turtle? He knows all of our moves, all our weaknesses."

"Stop talking like that Griddex, we will win. We just have to bring his weakness unto him."

"Hay guys is it just me or does Sliver seem less, colorful? Like paler then usual?"

"..."

"Someone remind Blobboid to eat when we get home, I think his brain cells have finally died out."

* * *

><p>Soooooo, what'd you think?<p> 


	75. Armwrestling 2

Disclaimer: ( in a very sarcastic tone of voice) well of course I don't own them, what ever would make you think I did (hint hint wink wink)

Word By; j.w. aPPEL : Armwrestling 2: April vs. Karai

* * *

><p>"You can not beat me, I have been training for this since the day I was found."<p>

"Yea, well I have to tear mutant turtles apart on a daily basis to stop them from killing each other."

"I have defeated some of the greatest Ninja Masters of our time, with my eyes closed."

"I once had to hold Raphael down while Donatello pulled a splinter out of his foot."

"From the day of my upbringing I have ate slept and done nothing but train."

"Leonardo himself has been training me in the art of Ninjitus."

BAM

"Are you serious!"

"Yep"

"Dam."

* * *

><p>I needed something really big to freak out Karai. Hope you guys are still enjoying these.<p> 


	76. Spitting Contest 2

Disclaimer: if history does repeat itself then we'll all be eaten by dinosaurs and the ninja turtles will rule the world under my command

Word By; j.w. aPPEL : Spitting Contest 2: April vs. Karai again

* * *

><p>Moonlight continued to dribble down on our unsuspecting heroines as they passed the quarter to the one beside them.<p>

It was a strange game, and one no person would understand unless you had lived these girls life.

You hadn't other wise you wouldn't be reading this.

The one with long red hair flipped the quarter high into the air, and caught it in the palm of her hand. When she looked down she let out a sad sigh, and stated "Wow, that's a hard one, especially tonight."

Her black haired friend reached over and gave her a comforting shoulder squeeze, and the red head spit out a huge logy that managed to hit the street below them. Instead of the sidewalk directly under there balcony.

The girl passed the quarter along to her friend, who in tern merely dropped it to the ground to investigate the results, what she saw made a harsh laugh come about.

"This one will be immensely difficult" she declared "but I must prevail!"

Both girls were very impressed at the longevity of such a spit, and the one who had not managed such a feet seemed genuinely please when she squealed"O look, it hit that old guy!"

* * *

><p>So I broke the fourth wall and also tried for Third person POV, which I've never done before. I'm much more used to sitting behind someones eyes, so let me know how I did, K?<p> 


	77. Dark Splinter

Disclaimer: It hate these things, it makes me so sad to realize I don't own them

Word By; j.w. aPPEL: Dark Splinter: An evil clone of Splinter is made.

* * *

><p>"My sons, my sons, my sons, my sons"<p>

"Man I really wish he'd stop saying that!"

"What do you think it is, some sort of mind control?"

"No, it's that stupid prototype of Don's! I told him to stop building those stupid things, now look what happened."

"Leonardo! Michelangelo! I am your father, you must obey me my sons!"

"Awww its a Star War's cliché` moment!"

"Mikey focus, I found the off switch!"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Donatello, you are grounded. No chemical wastes or testing on Mikey for a week."

* * *

><p>People speaking order; robot splinter, Leo, Mikey, Leo, robot splinter, Mikey, Leo, Don, Leo<p>

The last line was slightly out there, like he's allowed to bring chemicals in anyways, but it made me laugh. Hope you guys enjoyed.


	78. Gas contest

Disclaimer:My dreams have been thoroughly crushed by reality, I'm going back to my home planet.

Word By; j.w. aPPEL: Gas contest: April and Karai in a belching and farting contest.

* * *

><p>"Beat That" Karai crowed in a very proud voice. I couldn't blame her, that one was awesome.<p>

"Okay I think I will" April decided, and indeed she did.

With that particular hurtle out of the way my assistant and I moved them on to the next challenge.

"Okay ladies" my assistant said while waving around a banner above his head "Round 2, Farting Contest. Begin!"

Since April won the last round we decided to let her go first, yet sadly hardly anything came of it.

Karai dominated her efforts without breaking a sweat.

While continuing to jot notes down my baby brother came up to me and stated "You do know how wrong this is don't you?"

"Of course" I admitted "but I needed to test that new pill on someone, and since we still had Karai captive anyway I figured why not make it fair by using another girl. Would you rather it be you?"

Mikey quickly shook his head back and forth and jogged over to the two now wrestling girls.

* * *

><p>;) R&amp;R<p> 


	79. Pinto

Disclaimer: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Word By;bookhater95 : Leo is attempting to speak Spanish, admits he can't then states "Pinto, Pinto"

* * *

><p>"Look lady I'm trying to help you"<p>

"¡Aléjate de mí freak verde"*

"Ungh, why couldn't you have been Japanese? I can do that flawlessly, but nooo. You just had to come from the south."

The Latino lady continued to smack me and scream out cuss words I couldn't understand, but I did not relinquish my hold on her. If I did she would most likely die from our still pursuing muggers.

I now regretted just trying to pick the lady up and running, but I just hadn't been in the mood to beat these guys unconscious tonight. The constant battles were starting to wear me down.

I tried to reason with the lady and use the most basic Spanish I knew " Tengo cerebro de plástico del corazón".*

It didn't seem to have much affect, but then again I had learned Spanish from those dramas Sensi watched.

When her screaming continued I relented that this was pointless, so I screamed "Pinto!"* and dropped her in the nearest dumpster, then turned around and bludgeoned those guys.

I'd meant to tell her to stay down, but instead she got up and ran away screaming something that sound like "Alieans me están atacando."*

I think it meant she was thankful.

* * *

><p>1st *Get away from me you green freak<p>

2nd * I have plastic heart brains

3rd* Beans

4th * Aliens are attacking me

Just so you guys no, I got all of those translations off of Google translate, so if any of you who speak Spanish know I got those wrong, let me know and I will go in and fix them. R&R


	80. Mirage Splinter vs Tengu Shredder

Disclaimer: I own a Shredder, and am working on the Turtles

Word By;bookhater95 : Mirage Splinter vs. Tengu Shredder

* * *

><p>I stared into the eyes of my most hated enemy, the one and only who had ever defied me. Until that is, he found and raised others to do his bidding.<p>

When the rat spoke, his words held a wisdom that was far beyond his years, after all he was a common pet. "You have destroyed my home and my family, but no more. You perish this night, Shredder."

I knew how my dark protection would glint in this lighting, knew very well how I standing here without speaking any of these thoughts would spread fear into his heart.

In the end I was correct, with no back play or banter on my part, the one true reason for those retched turtles existence leaped toward me in a powerful strike.

One that would cost him his life.

* * *

><p>I was trying for a darker edge, but I get the feeling that unless you read the phrase that was submitted you wouldn't get what was going on. That kind of irritates me, but I hope you liked this any way.<p> 


	81. Camera in the Bathroom

Disclaimer: blabblahblahblah

Word By; GwenIala : Camera in the bathroom

* * *

><p>"Michelangelo, why the shell is there a camera in the bathroom?"<p>

"Yea ya little perv, what was this stupid thing doin in here?"

"Hay! Why do you guys assume just because something weird is going on around here its my fault? I didn't put the stupid thing in there. In fact, I feel rather invaded on privacy right now."

"But if you two didn't do it, and I didn't do it, then that just leaves."

"Nah, Donnie would never do something like that. Would he?"

"Lets go find out".

In his own darkened apartment across town, Casey continued to study the video camera teddy bear and wondering how mad April had been when she'd let her teddy bear camera in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Okay I admit it, this one was a little odd. But I enjoyed it all the same, couldn't stop giggling the hole time I was writing it. If you haven't read the previous chapters then go back to chapter 57 to understand that last line.<p> 


	82. Names

Disclaimer: I do own the book referenced in here, but not the mutated turtles it goes out to

Word By; D'Fuentes : Four turtles and the book Splinter used to name them

* * *

><p>From the day I'd found them I had taken them in, but not as children. More like kin, a companion to keep around because they were not a burden. I fed them and made sure to keep an eye on them, but never truly thought much of them, until that day.<p>

"Spl-Splinter?"

From the moment my children had spoken the first word, my whole aspect of them changed. They did not need a friend, but a figure. Someone they could look up to for guidance, a father.

As the four turtles matured I did nothing more then to call to them, and they all came at once, but as they got older I realized what I was missing. As they had dubbed me with a name, I should return the favor.

I considered naming them things simply from there personality, until I stumbled across the book. I did not even need to read threw the hole thing, merely opening the pages would find one name to truly equal to one of my children. I have never regretted this since.

* * *

><p>I don't say it enough, but thank you guys so much for your continuing support of this. Without you guys this would have ended o, 80 chapters ago. So thankyouthankyouthankyou (infinity key which I can not find on my key bored).<p> 


	83. Butt Paper

Disclaimer: Idon'towntmnt.

Word By; J.W. Appel : Butt paper

* * *

><p>"Argh, stupid fly paper." Raph snarled as he attempted to tear it away from his hand, only to get it stuck on the other hand. It kind of reminded me of cartoon's where they get one finger stuck in the mud and the next scene there totally covered.<p>

I probably should have tried to help, but I was to busy laughing at him. True to my theory, less then ten minutes later my brother was covered head too toe in the yellow sticky paper.

"Hay Don, wanta get off your shell an give me a hand here?"

Still snickering I managed to get out "Nope sorry Raph, I've got to go and work on your bike. You know the one that you insisted should take above all importance. I did promise I'd get right to it after I got done debugging the lair. You have enough fly paper on you to sucesfully take care of that."

I turned to walk away and was rather impressed with the vocabulary Raph used. I wasn't aware those two things could even go together. In retaliation I answered "You know, you are one of the only people I know who could turn Fly Paper into Butt Paper. Except maybe Mikey."

* * *

><p>This is one of the rarest parings there is, which is sad because I like those two interacting. Thank you all<p> 


	84. Legacy 2

Disclaimer: Yay I actually own this Legacy...o wait.

Word By; J.W. Appel : Legacy 2: Donatello does research and find the story behind the scroll.

* * *

><p>"Wo, you guys come here!" All of my brothers came rushing over and clustered around my relatively small and fragile computer.<p>

"What is it Don?" Leo asked his hand already twitching towards his swords as if he expected danger.

"You remember that old scroll we found in April's place?" I asked.

"Ya" Mikey answered, his enthusiasm already starting to drain at the mention of old stuff.

"Well I decided to do some research to see if I could find the background story to it, and check it out. That scroll was an actual depiction of Warriors from ancient times."

"Wow" Raph admitted "who would have thought? Mikey actually resembles something kind of cool."

"Hey" he wined "I look a lot like you. Did you just call your self lame?"

This of course had the room break into a ridiculous argument of how much they actually looked alike.

* * *

><p>Ya really off topic, hope yawl enjoyed anyway<p> 


	85. Mirage Super Turtles

Disclaimer: This is torture, plain and simple. Almost as worse as wearing pink

Word By; J.W. Appel : Mirage Super Turtles: Don's invention causes some realities to merge together and create new ones.

* * *

><p>"In a world where turtles go Mon o e Mon o" Mikey called in a perfect imitation of a loud speaker "Donatello against Leonardo in an epic battle to the death."<p>

The turtles went wild in a course of cheers and cat calls, calling for there favorite champion to win. When the fight was complete the Raph's all complained that it didn't last long enough, the other Mikey's were all whining about the shortage on food, and the Don counterparts were calculating the odds of this happening again.

The other Leonardo's were having meetings with Master Splinters trying to figure out which one was there own.

The room would have continued to dissolve into absolute chaos until one Donatello found the off switch, reverting all of there other universes to where they should go.

* * *

><p>I kept imagining a room with a bunch of screaming fan girls to prompt this one along (I would be in the Mikey corner). I don't know why, I just think it would be kind of cool to see them wrestling on an actual stage.<p> 


	86. 1980s Dark Turtles

Disclaimer: So for arguments sake, lets just say I own the world, okay?

Word By; J.W. Appel : 1980s Dark Turtles: same scenario as before.

* * *

><p>"ungh, what are we doing here?"<p>

"Don't know, but I do know that I recognize them."

"Aw man, not those losers again. I blame them for this happening last time."

"Hay, if were Prime, then we could kill them, and it would make every ones life better...right?"

SMACK "Ow!"

* * *

><p>Turtle speaking order<p>

1980's: Don, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Mikey

I don't know if Comic Raph smacked Comic Mikey( or that Comic Mikey was as evil as what little research I could find on him) but they did meet there 2K3 counterparts, maybe they picked up some habits?


	87. Mirage Venus

Disclaimer: ;,weivew a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel : Mirage Venus:surprise me

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, you'll never believe what I found!"<p>

"Mikey, if its another stray cat, the answer's still no! That would make five total."

"Nope. Better then a cat, I found a new Turtle. A female Turtle, hint hint wink wink."

"Mikey, stop saying onomatopoeia's like that. Its just irritating. Now what female Turtle?"

"I don't know, I just know I'm going to try and make out with her for the next few issues."

"Like Hi!" she paused to giggle "Like my names Venus De Milo, like what's up?"

"Ahh, girlyness. Quick lets kill her."

* * *

><p>Turtle speaking order<p>

Mirage: Mikey, Don, Mikey, Don, Mikey, Venus, Raph

I know I know, this one is honestly terrible and stereotype and makes the boys a bit OOC, but I did all that on purpose. This is the product of my writing skills when I'm in a bad mood, horrid Cliche' ness. I'll probably go back later and look at this and scream 'OMG, I can't believe I was ever sleep deprived enough to post that! How do I get it down" then I'll spend twenty minutes trying to figure out how to take it down, thirty minutes debating if I should take it down, and in the end loose my nerve and my will simply not do it because I'll be to lazy to come up with a proper chapter. I apologize that you were now witness to one of my more insane rants.


	88. Stinkoff

Disclaimer: weivew a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel : Stink-off: April and Mikey have a stink-off.

* * *

><p>"Ungh, what is that smell?"<p>

"Hay guys, your back! O man you won't believe what happened."

"No way Michelangelo, the terms were if I won I got to tell them."

"Aw man, so unfair."

"What did happen?"

"You don't want to know, in fact I wish Don would hurry up and perfect that memory erase machine."

"I suppose this is our own fault for leaving a sick April in Mikey's care."

* * *

><p>Turtle speaking order: Raph, Mikey, April, Mikey, Leo, Casey, Don<p>

So I was totally right about the last chapter, isn't it sad when you can predict your own life while half way to insanity?


	89. Ninja VS Samurai

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel : The difference between ninjas and samurai.

* * *

><p>"When you think assassins, you think Ninja; dark, stealthy, elite." I claimed trying to keep the superior edge out of my tone.<p>

"True, but your kind lives in the dark, your only strength is surprise. Samurai can work in all conditions." He countered.

"That's not true" I snapped trying to keep the belligerence out of my voice "we can fight in all sorts of terrain as well."

His nose twitched and I saw his dark eyes narrow as he stated "This verbal argument is pointless, let us continue this on the battle field."

"Lead the way Usagi."

* * *

><p>I had a lot of fun with this one, cause I did do a bit of research to look these guys up. I couldn't decide which would be better though. Personal preference, Ninjas. Cause the stealth thing is awesome. Yet, both my brothers agree frontal assaults would be better. Were still arguing about as I type this. Send me reviews with your opinions so I can rub it in there faces.<p>

P.s.; Usagi is a Samurai right? They never clearly stated he was a ninja, and I don't know, he just seemed more Samurai to me. If I'm wrong I will apologize and try to come up with something else.

p.p.s.; that was Leo, btw, just in case you didn't know.


	90. Drowning

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Amonraphoenix : Drowning

* * *

><p>"Don't do this to me bro! Mikey!" I had no idea how much he could have understood, I knew my voice had to be raging in all sorts of tones. I couldn't help it, any one's would be if they'd just had to pull there sibling out of the East River. How and why he was there was the last of my concern, right now all I was concerned with was why his chest wasn't moving.<p>

"Please Mike, don't do this to me. Don't make me kiss you! I promise to give you a ride on my bike as often as you like...for a month. Okay three months, Mikey!" Still there was nothing, so in a total sense of panic I began to attempt resuscitation via CPR.

* * *

><p>Don't worry, I would never leave something like this in a hanging, part two will be up tomorrow. Also, I will continue with J.W. Appel's, but this was another one that would not leave my mind alone and just needed to be put out there. Come on, you got to admit your on your seat waiting to see if this would be an epic finally.<p> 


	91. Drowning pt 2

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Amonraphoenix : Drowning pt 2

* * *

><p>"-what do you think? Should I get a restraining order on him? Or go to the cops for rape? I mean I knew he loved me, but finding out my own brother kissed me is borderline-" Mikey didn't seem willing to shut up any time soon so Raph tried to interrupt again with his grumblings "yea and at this point I'm wishing I'd just let you drown. You should be on bended knee thanking me I was out there collecting any way, noticed your stuff hanging around on the edge."<p>

I rolled my eyes at there antics, and couldn't decide how serious Raph was when he asked "So Don, does he have hypothermia, or should I have left him in there longer?"

Mikey would not be deterred with such trivial things as being interrupted, he was still keeping up his commentary with the thermometer down his throat "Well you were pushing down so hard on my chest I think I might have Don check my ribs for bruises."

Finally getting fed up with these circular arguments I snapped "Well Mikey would you rather be dead?"

That shut him up quick.

* * *

><p>So that's all I got for this two part, hope you guys liked the brotherly interaction. Sorry I couldn't fit in Leo, I just wasn't sure of how his part could play in this other then hovering in the back ground and thinking exactly what Don was.<p> 


	92. Armpit farting 3

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel: Armpit farting 3: April and Karai have an armpit farting contest.

* * *

><p>"pft yea right. Like that's even possible in any universe."<p>

"You think you are better then me? I have mastered the art's since the age of young."

"I might be impressed by that, if it was a real age."

"Enough of this chitter chatter, we shall put our skills to the test."

!

!

"Aha, having boys around all the time does come in handy."

* * *

><p>I feel like such a horrid person cause I haven't updated in so long. I don't know what to say other then I fell into tears when my chance got taken away and I realized I'd broken my streak. I can't promise I'll go back to updating daily, but you will get one once a week now.<p> 


	93. Dance Off

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel: Dance-off: April and Karai again

* * *

><p>"And this is Donatello Hamato back for round two of this Dance-Off Duel. Next up is April with a very original spin on an old theme."<p>

"Do the roboto, do the robot, do do"

"Riiiiight. Moving on, we have Karai attempting to do a traditional Texas Ho Down. Lets watch."

"...I know those turtles won't be dead for long but that's the end of this here song!"

"I announce, that there is no winner to this horrid event, and that you all turn off your TV'S and run away before the pitch forks are sharpened. I am the tech turtle, signing out."

* * *

><p>Sorry this one sucked so much, espically after the long delays in updating. I just couldn't come up with anything very good for this. I visualized something pretty funny, but every time I tried to write it down I nearly broke my computer from frustration. Might take me a while to get back to this mentality, I hope the next one's better.<p> 


	94. Gender

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel : Gender: five year old Mikey ponders the difference between boy turtles and girl turtles and asks Splinter

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter?"<p>

"Yes my son"

"Are girls really pink?"

"What?"

"I was watchin TV, and they brought out a baby girl, but she was all pink. Donnie said that was just the outside, and that a normal baby human was on the inside, but then I thought that what if it had been a girl baby turtle? Wouldn't her shell stay pink? Or would it turn greenish like ours over time."

"My son, there are no such thing as pink turtles, and I can assure you that female turtles do not have them."

"O, that's good. I was afraid Raphie was turning into a girl."

"...how-"

"O, his bandanna got wet and the color went all funny and started dripping onto his shell. It wasn't exactly pink, but it was kinda close, and I got worried. By now."

* * *

><p>Poor poor Master Splinter, having to deal with such odd children. I feel like I'm getting better the more I think about these, so let me know.<p> 


	95. Splinter vs Sliver

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; J.W. Appel : Splinter vs. Sliver

* * *

><p>"yea well, mine just got back from the future."<p>

"all of my children have saved the world by themselves, yours are always stuck together."

"my children have always had loving care"

"and I trained mine to be the best."

"that is where you faulted, you did not accept them, but tried to perfect them."

"you were to soft on yours."

"either way, I believe it is your turn."

"O...erm. Is there a T?"

"Nope, your hanged man."

* * *

><p>I had a few problems with this one, there just not flowing that well anymore. Let me know you people are still following this.<p> 


	96. Coconuts

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Eclectic Me: coconut(s)

* * *

><p>"Hay Donnie" I called out with excitement<p>

"Waz up Mike?" He responded, only halfheartedly

"Why do you put lime in coconuts?" I questioned as the TV commercial continued to play out

"Mikey, that's just a stupid song. They don't really do that." He said in his most patent voice

"O yea" I muttered as Leo walked away with a coconut in one hand and a lime in the other "what else would they do with it?"

* * *

><p>can we say random? I'm not sure about this one it seemed ...no words can finish that sentence.<p> 


	97. Swoopfoomer

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Eclectic Me: swoopfoomer

* * *

><p>"He swings to the left, jumps to the right, and its good! Whoo, the swoopfoomer play on has done the trick again."<p>

"Mikey" Raph huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the still bouncing ball. "It's bad enough when you pull stupid illegal stunts, why you gotta name them to?"

I merely grinned over at my bro before announcing "Dude, Shell Ball makes up its own rules! Not my fault you can't keep up."

* * *

><p>Don't tell me you never did that<p> 


	98. Definition

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Eclectic Me: Definition

* * *

><p>"Hay Don" Mikey hollered at the top of his lungs.<p>

I groaned internally as I waited for the next stupid question to arise, why o why did Raph have to get him that book of Questions? Ever since he got the stupid thing he'd be coming in here every five minutes to see if I knew the answer. Raph had given it to him to help him think of the bigger world, while all it had really done was give me a migraine.

Mike came strolling into my lab caring the tomb under his arms as he eye balled my computer and asked "Do you know what the definition of definition is?"

"Um yea, the act of defining or making definite, distinct, or clear why?"

Mike shook his head back and forth in disappointment and stated "dude, you read the dictionary way to much. I had to google that one to figure it out!"

* * *

><p>Don's answer via , Mikey's response via my older brother<p> 


	99. In Fraggle Rock

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Eclectic Me: In Fraggle Rock

* * *

><p>"Donatello, where are you and your brothers going?"<p>

I turned around and frowned at Master Splinter as I answered "Sorry Sensi, I told Mikey to tell you last week, were going camping in Fraggle Rock creek."

"O, well, I suppose this is to be expected with the first days of summer approaching, but might I ask where that is?"

"In Flordia, on Craggle mountain." I replied as if this was obvious

"Ah, I have never heard of such a place."

"Neither have I" I admitted "but Mikey's been going on and on about it. Apparently the aliens left several new craters to be explored, and some of them have created new land masses. Raph wants to see how many land slides he can cause, and you know Leo wants to come cause he don't want to be left out. Would you like to come Sensi?"

"No thank you my son, I shall enjoy the quite week. Be careful now."

"I Sensi" I said, making a quick bow before exiting after my siblings.

* * *

><p>Hehe, Fraggel Rock, I keep giggling every time I hear that word. Yes I made that place up, duh, and now want to go there meself<p> 


	100. Dock's Name

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Eclectic Me: It's Dock's name for those little blower noisemakers that used to be popular at kids' birthday parties

* * *

><p>"Now kids, no wait, don't throw the Bugsies! Hay, come on, stop that, your supposed to blow on the, wait!"<p>

Raph and Don couldn't help snickering at the predicament they had caught there brother in, so much for going out tonight. They were more content on sitting and watching him destroy a birthday partie.

"Hay Don, what are the Bugsies anyway?" Raph asked

Don shrugged and said "Mikey asked me to invent them, it's Dock's name for those little blower noisemakers that used to be popular at kids' birthday partie"

"Who's dock?" Raph frowned

"Bugs Bunny, Duh!"

* * *

><p>I asked Eclectic me what this one meant, but I never got a reply, so I winged it and came up with this. Gotta lovehate Mikey and birthday partes


	101. Reenacting My Bloody Valentine

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Bookhater95: reenact My Bloody Valentine

* * *

><p>"Bah! Mikey, what the shell" Raph snarled as Mikey popped out at him with what looked like a gas mask on his face from behind the door.<p>

Mikey did not respond, merely raised up a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box, then slowly raised a crowbar from behind him as if he were going to smash Raph's brains in.

Raph scowled and said "come on Mike, you look ridiculous, take that damned thing off."

Don snorted in amusement "Leo took him to watch My Bloody Valentine last night, and he's reenacting his favorite scenes"

"Hay guys, what's" but Mikey stopped dead as he entered the room and saw the sight before him. Before any of them could react, the figure threw both items at Rapheal and bolted back out of the exit doors.

* * *

><p>okay so obviously Bookhater doesn't read the authors note, so let me do this to those others who don't. I DON'T DO HORROR MOVIES! I hate them, and don't condone making films of people killing other people. I honestly considered breaking my vow and not doing this one, until I made the comment to my brothers and they said they saw it. I watched a few scenes (threw my fingers, thanks De' Funetes) and managed to string this together. Hope you guys enjoy<p> 


	102. Frankly

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Bookhater95: Frankly

* * *

><p>"Frankly, I don't see what the big deal is" Mikey shrugged "one more human shouldn't matter"<p>

"Mikey, if you make one more pun about my cousins name" April warned

"I mean, Frankenstein had a hole village know about him, of course the town tried to attack him so maybe that's a bad example"

"Just ignore him April, he'll stop sooner" Don sighed

"Am I being frank, or is Sam a seriously over used name."

* * *

><p>hope you guys are still enjoying yourselfes<p> 


	103. Pranking

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Bookhater95: Pranking

* * *

><p>I knew he should feel guilty for this, sinking to the others level was never the answer. Yet, there was something so appealing in seeing that wicked smile flicker across my face for once. If this is how he felt when ever he caught one of us off guard, maybe I should pull stuff like this more often. It gives a sort of, inner satisfaction being able to listen to the chaos I caused. The best part was, they'd never even suspect it was me. After all, why would the "Fearless Leader" ever dream to think up something as child like as deleting all of Mikey's movies he recorded and instead replacing them with the Spanish Wrestling channel?<p>

* * *

><p>sorry about the delays in this, I had a lot of them written out at one point, then I lost them. Didn't really feel up to going back and retyping so many, but I think I am now.<p> 


	104. Junk Man

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; : Junk Man

* * *

><p>"-and the Silver Sentry would have failed in all his mission to come, for the lose of his greatest Side Kick. That my fellow brothers, is the legacy of your life span had Junk Man actually managed to drop me off that cliff" Mikey finished with his dramatic tail.<p>

"I blame you" Raph told Leo with a strait face

"You blame me for everything" Leo reminded him "but why this time?"

"Because you could have stopped Donnie throwing his Bo` staff in time" Raph crossed his arms and turned away before Mikey could start up again

* * *

><p>I am so dang proud of this one for two reasons, one its pretty awesome compared to the sucky one's I've been feeding out in my long decline into abandonment to this site (sorry about that) and two, Junk Man is my favorite villain. Yea I know he only showed up in two episodes, but he was awesome in both of them!<p> 


	105. Bed Time Story

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Bookhater95 : Bed Time Story

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a beautiful princess named"<p>

"Mikey" my son squeaked.

I looked down at my son started then replied "My son, a princess is a girl while you"

His wide blue eyes formed into a look of hurt, so quickly moving on "a handsome prince name Michelangelo."

He settled back into his blankets, and I took that as my cue to continue "and this prince had a troubling life indeed. A warlock had cursed the kingdom-"

"Can the wizard be Donnie?"

With a wide smile I continued on "because Donatello the wizard was mad at the prince for breaking his toys."

I smiled along with my son, pleased that I could still bring such a look to them. "Now once a month a dragon would come to the kingdom and gobble up one of the royal members. The prince hired a brave night-"

"O, let the dragon be named after Raphie, and I want the night to be Leo!"

"My son" I scolded "how will you ever fall to sleep if you keep interrupting?"

"O" he murmured and quickly shut his eyes. "The brave knight was tasked with the job to banish the dragon, but the lizard was a huge scaly beast of a monster and…"

Once I had finished the story I looked down at my snoozing son. Tucking the blankets around him I got up and headed for the door, but heard the whisper behind me "I should get sick more often if you tell me stories like that."

* * *

><p>Sorry it wasn't the full story, or very original, but trust me when I say this is still the condensed version of what my original plan was<p> 


	106. Serious

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Bookhater95 : Serious

* * *

><p>"Raphael!" Ugh, I knew that tone, it was going to be Leonardo coming at me once again to have another lecture. I stood with my back to him, trying to remember what I'd done this time, and when nothing came to me I turned slowly on the spot and came face to face with-<p>

"Mikey?"

His arms were crossed, his face set, and for a moment there was a flicker of our Father's stern expression in his eyes as he glared at me. I was so startled I almost took a step back before shaking it off and frowning at him. "What's up Mike?"

"Are you the one who threw away that box I left on the counter, I one I specifically told you not to touch."

I had to cast my mind back a bit to remember what he was talking about until I landed on said box, chard a bit around the edges and when opened revealed to have burnt up paper inside that seemed pointless. I didn't remember Mikey saying not to throw it out though, maybe I'd phased that part out. Still "Yea, so what? It was a box of junk."

His eyes narrowed and he puffed up, like he was contemplating on smacking me. This was starting to get down right creepy, my baby brother never looked at anyone like that. "So what! Raph, that was a box from April's old shop, it had notes from her parents before they died! She left it here when she was staying for a while, and I found it in my room last night. I was going to return it to her."

Now I kind of wish he had slapped me, that would have felt better then knowing I'd thrown out April's stuff. "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't know-" he cut me off by stating "Don't apologize to me, but maybe you should start thinking before doing sometime."

He then turned away and stomped off, to go to the dump and look for the box I presume. I stared after him in utter shock, stunned by the fact that this had been the first time in a very long time Mikey had lost his temper. Guess our baby brother was finally growing up, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Hey Mikey, wait up!" I hollard after him, now determined to do what ever it took to not only get that box back, but remind him how much we all needed to hear that care free laugh again.

* * *

><p>So, I'm not used to doing a serious Mikey, but when I do I go with this angle. I don't really know where that stuff at the end really came from, I just wasn't sure how Raph would take this either. I also don't know how April's parents died, and there like never mentioned. Ever. Yet that episode about her Uncle made it sound like they were close, which lead me to believe diseased parents, you get the gist. Hope you guys enjoyed<p>

p.s. I think this is the longest one yet


	107. Huzzah

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Huzzah!

* * *

><p>"- or how about, Huzzah! the toaster is fixed, or even Huzzah! Shredder's stayed for more then a week, or maybe-"<p>

"Donnie, remind me again, why did you decide to do reserch on the Renisance?"

"The subject seemed rather fascinating at the time, and you know Mikey always likes to check on what ever I'm looking at, hence his new lingo."

"For for art though brothers, Huzzah, I beat the high score!"

* * *

><p>I have nothing to say to this one other then, Huzzah! Another chapter done!<p> 


	108. Congradafuckulations

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Congrad-a-fuck-u-lations

* * *

><p>"Hey Raph, guess what!" I squeled, running down the stairs with the piece of paper clucthed tightly in my hands<p>

"Do I care?" Raph asked, trying for the third time that day to stack up the card deck into a model of his sigh.

"Of course you do, it has to do with your favorite brother." I reminded him smugly

Raph did not look up, or respond at all, so I took that as my cue to go on. "I entered that short story I wrote, and it won! Can you belive it, something I wrote is going to be published!"

"Well congrad-a-fuck-u-lations, did you want a meddal or somthin'?" Raph sneered

"I'm actually going to get a meddal, mister know it all. So there" and I stuck my tounge out at him to go back to my room

* * *

><p>You know, my older brother actually came up with this one unintentionally. This is litearlly a conversation we had, and he said the exact same thing, and I never even told him this was one of my words. So, could have been more orignal, but way to good to pass up<p> 


	109. Spider Pig

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Spider Pig

* * *

><p>"Your telling me this won? In a contest where other people submitted other things! That were probably ten times better?!" Raph demanded, waving the papers about him in a fan like motion.<p>

Feeling utterly disrespected for my hard work in being used in such a fashion, I quickly snatched them away from his grasp. "Yes! You inconsiderate shit head. Why does that have to surprise you so much?"

It had taken a full week of pestering and insisting for finally getting my whole family to read my First Place submitted entry of best Popular Parody. My Spider Pig had no contest after reading the runner ups. Everybody else had cooed over it to the point I was regretting showing them, but at least that was better then Raph's opinion!

"Wow Mike, cursing ain't usually your thing, this must mean a lot to you." Raph stated, sounding mildly surprised

"Just forget it" I huffed, planing on going up to my room to polish my medal, again.

"Hey, Mikey-" Raph called after me. I turned around slowly, expecting to hear some snide comment about my Pig's web shooting abilities not being enough to get me out of garbage duty, and yet was surprised to see the slight hesitation on my brothers face.

"Er, good work, on winning first place you know. If uh, if you need any more help er, just come an well let me check it out before hand will uh?"

I couldn't help grinning, it was as good as my brother would ever come to admitting that he liked it. "Sure Raph, what ever you say."

* * *

><p>Random follow up<p>

p.s. did it throw anyone else off trying to figure out how to upload a new chapter? Or just me?


	110. The Cake is a Lie

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: The Cake is a Lie

* * *

><p>"The cake is a lie!" Donnie wailed, as his needs slammed into the floor below him.<p>

"Yesh Don, can you be any more dramatic?" Raph grunted as he cut his own slice.

"Nobody should cover a white cake entirely with chocolate icing, so that we can't see the inside color! It makes the cake a liar!" The genius wailed, turning on his heel to hopefully storm up to his bed.

"I blame you" Leo told Raph.

"You always blame me" Raph reminded him "but why this time?"

"Because it was your brilliant idea to not check weather he'd slept in thirty two hours, with an unlimited supply of coffee at his disposal."

"What can I say, the results amuse me" Raph stated with a wicked grin as he dug into his lying cake.

* * *

><p>apparently this was from a quote from a movie I'd never heard of, so I just went with what came to mind like I did for all the other ones. Sorry if you wanted me to do something directly for that movie.<p> 


	111. Coitus

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Coitus

* * *

><p>"My sons, you seem very dysfunctional today. Perhaps we shall end our training on this note, so that you may get your heads away the coitus infection that has been plaguing the television lately."<p>

Mikey watched there Sensi leave the dojo before turning to Don and stating "Isn't that a flower? Why would there be flowering on TV lately? Wasn't Valentines Day last month?"

"Er Mikey, a coitus is-" and Don leaned up to whisper it in Mikey's ears, while his other two brothers watched in wide eyed shock as those baby blues got wider. Instead of going on about the oddity of the human naming process again, Mikey instead spoke up with

"Who'd have thunk that our Dad was capable of a sex joke?"

* * *

><p>Yea, so I made Master Splinter make a sex joke, please don't burn me for my moment of insantiy.<p> 


	112. Flying Monkeys

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Flying Monkeys

* * *

><p>"O, a chicken with its head cut off! Uh, Superman? No okay, o Flying Monkeys!"<p>

Don paused in his mad reenactment to stare at Leo. "How do you get skydiving, and flying monkeys mixed up?" He demanded

Leo just stared, unable to explain where his train of thoughts had been leading until Mikey lept up with a manical grin on his face "What ever, you two lose! Now its time for Twister!"

* * *

><p>Lol, I love shereads!<p> 


	113. Flash

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Me: Flash

* * *

><p>In one flash my life was about to change forever. The arc of the sword coming down upon his head would not only change my life, but those around me in just seconds. As strong as I knew he was, nobody could live threw a blow like that. I tried to call out to him, raised my weapon for his defense instead of mine , but even as I moved my mind reminded me quite pleasantly that it was far to late. He was to far away. My life would change in a flash of silver.<p>

* * *

><p>This was once a drabble on its own page, but I recently realized that it was stupid to have this on a page of its own when I have a story legit for drabbles. So consider this my own submission<p> 


	114. Crackcat Klunk!

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Crack-cat Klunk!

* * *

><p>"O for the love of, Mikey! Get your shell down here!"<p>

"What!"

"Your fucking cat is on Crack again!"

"Raph, I've told you a million times, its not crack. Its Catnip."

"What ever it is, keep your junkie cat out of my room."

"Hum, Crack-cat Klunk! I like the sound of that. Think I could start up another wrap, maybe even better then the last one?"

BANG

"Well you don't have to be rude."

* * *

><p>I have no excuse for this one, it was merely to spit something out so that I could get to the next one. Call it a brain freeze and a finger flurry<p> 


	115. Crazy Lady

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Giai Kame: Crazy Lady

* * *

><p>"and crazy legs, yeah, crazy legs!"<p>

"What the shell!" I heard someone yelp from behind me, making me whirl on the spot, loose my balance, and almost smash my head into the table. There would have been a dent in my head had Leo not lunged forward, catching me and putting me on my own two unbalanced feet.

We stood there in awkward silence for a moment before I finally blurted out "Don't tell the others! Raph would make fun, Don would try and psycho analyze me again, and Mike. Dear god Mikey would probably try and copy me thinking I was serious!" I finished getting paler at each reaction

Leo's face pulled into a funny sort of smirk as he asked "yeah, you got them all down pat I think. So what did you think I would do, walking in on you trying to learn how to dance from a cartoon?"

I hesitated, knowing there was a right and wrong answer, but unable to figure out which was which. So I settled for some hope "You, my dear, would keep this quite if he didn't want his brothers to know about that time I made you go to the store for me to buy-"

"alright alright" Leo wailed, holding up his hands in surrender and eyeing me warily "man you were one crazy lady that month."

* * *

><p>Inspiration, watching my eight year old cousin trying to dance the crazy legs. Yep, that's it.<p> 


	116. Fear

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By;You Know Me : Fake Tear, explanation Mikey call's Raph 'fear' and what he means is "Fake Tear"

* * *

><p>"Hey Raph, what do you call a lion and a dear?"<p>

"Why the hell do I care?"

Mike continued on in the same breath anyway "a leer!"

Raph looked up, unimpressed as Mikey started again "so what do you call a fish in a barrel?"

"No let me guess" Raph cut off quickly "a farrel?"

Mikey's face fell and he stuck his tongue out at his brother before an evil smirk crossed his face "okay, what do you call what ever it is you do every time Master Splinter would scold us when we were four?"

Raph frowned at him, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer, but Mikey went on anyway "Fear."

His older brother took pause but could not seem to come up with what that would stand for "alright I'll give."

Mikey's grinned widened devilishly as he got up and ran to the door before screaming back "fake tear"

* * *

><p>another prolonged delay in these. I don't know why this one gave me so much trouble :( o well, moving on<p> 


	117. Revenge

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By;You Know Me : 'Marysue' return in revenge to Venus

* * *

><p>"You look like shit" Venus told her happily, twisting her hands again behind her back to test the strength of her bonds.<p>

"Who's fault is that!" Marysue wailed waving her hands about in a beautifully perky manner "I lost the only place I might have found a home! Its all your fault! Its look I could go anywhere else on this accursed sight!"

"Well, maybe if you'd stop acting so happy and perfect" Venus started

"That's my name" Marysue wailed "I can't help how I act!"

"So you kidnapped me, because?" Venus prompted

Marysue hesitated before answering "nobody likes you much either. I was hoping we could start a club. Maybe get some other types involved and revolt!"

Venus hesitated before bursting out laughing "O thank Pizza! I was thinking this was some revenge plot against me for beating you in that pizza contest."

"O it still is" Marysue said "I'm going to keep you tied to that chair for fourteen weeks, a week for each slice you ate. I am Marysue, I should not have lost! I am perfect!"

* * *

><p>Not sure how I feel about this one, but here you go anyway<p> 


	118. Brothers

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By;D'Fuentes : merely requested a Don and Raph one

* * *

><p>"Hey Raph, pass me the jack" I extended my arm at full length and caught it blindly as it fell into my grasp<p>

"Hey Donnie, remind me again, what are you working on?" he demanded from atop my new project

"I'll tell you when its finished. Right now your the only one here who can tell a hammer from a screw driver, so you got volunteered to by my assistant."

"Can't you tell me now?" Raph asked with the most whine I'd ever heard from him

"Nope, sorry. Big surprise. Mind grabbing the monkey wrench from my desk"

"at this rate I might as well hang out with that other Monkey. Least he can throw a decent insult" Raph grumbled as my preferred tool slide to my side and I quickly snatched it up as well.

"You talking bout Mike or Case?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll let you know" Raph's voice echoed back from a great distance, and I sighed as the door shut. I knew this trick, he'd used it a dozen times over. I wasn't going to fall- "Okay, I'll tell you what it is" I called out, unable to stop my guilty feelings from overflowing.

"Sweet" Raph was at my side in a second as I walked him threw the next coarse of action

* * *

><p>This is what I imagined they would do if they spent quality time together. Hope you enjoyed<p> 


	119. Hare Krishna

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; GwenIala : Hare Krishna

* * *

><p>"Yeah see, her names Hare Krishna, like a rabbit from the land of Gwenvila. She likes to ride around and save dragons and kill knights and stuff."<p>

"I see, isn't that a bit backwards?"

"Well yeah, that's the hole fun of it."

"Is Hare a rabbit?"

"No, pay attention you guys. She's a good witch who names herself after bad things."

"Sine when are Hare's bad? Thought rabbits were usually friendly?"

"Do you guys want to be in the story or not?"

"Not"

"No thanks"

"Sorry Mike, maybe some other time"

* * *

><p>Except for the obvious Mikey parts, I can see these being any turtle speaking order. Hope you enjoyed<p> 


	120. Annoying

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Bookhater95: Mike annoying his captors

* * *

><p>"Ow"<p>

"Shut up"

"Ow"

"Shut up"

"Ow"

Shut up!"

"Ow"

"Urgh, you are the most annoying hostage I have ever had the displeasure of kidnapping."

"Hey, you do know that your not supposed to flatter the hostage, right? Kind of goes against the bad guy code."

"You've been whining for an Hour because of a damned paper cut, what would you do about a real injury?"

Ten Minutes Later

"See guys, I told you I should always be the one to get kidnapped by Purple Dragon foot members. He let me go in an hour, I win."

"Not so fast hotshot, I betted they would send you back in forty five minutes, which means you get to do the dishes this week."

"But Donnie, I have a paper cut! Ow."

"Why did we have to take him back again?"

"So who's next on the list? Shredder, or Bishop?"

* * *

><p>Ha, I had a lot of fun with that one. I suppose you realized who every one was until the last two lines, which honestly could have been Raph Leo or Don, take your pick.<p> 


	121. Water Skiing

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; TimidBookworm: Water Skiing

* * *

><p>"While water skiing at New Port"<p>

"Xavier asked Misty out on his date"

"You and Duke finally make it out of the war home"

"Zebra's and Antelopes are completely rehabilitated"

I stared on as they restarted the whole cycle and turned wide eye to Leo to demand an explanation He couldn't stop a laugh, probably from the look on my face. "We came up with a lot of odd games when we were younger. Mike's declared himself sewer champion, because he out lasted Don by winning three cycles."

"Yeah, me and Leo never got creative enough at this game and ended up watching."

* * *

><p>This is a real game that my brothers and I would play on car trips all the time. We only ever got past the first time because my brothers were never any good at it either.<p> 


	122. Speaking of time bombs

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; TimidBookworm: 'Speaking of time bombs...'

* * *

><p>"He could have, I don't know. Snuck out threw the roof" Raph suggested<p>

"Nah, he'd need some mad ninja skills for that. Like, are level dude." Mikey crashed down

"Hey guys" Don spoke up before Leo interrupted with "Well you guys did cover all of the exits right, so he's got to be here some where"

"You guys I think he's" Don started again before Mikey cut across "Well if he is he's doing a really good job of it. We've searched this place top to bottom"

"Speaking of that" Don tried one last time, before Raph snapped "Well, he couldn't have just teleported to no where land. He had to have left something behind, unless he like bombed the place and he's like trying to get himself killed"

"Speaking of time bombs..." Don called out in a mild voice, finally gaining all of his brothers attention as they whipped around to look at Donatello, who was holding the scruff of the man they had been pursuing "Thank you. Now if you'r all done, I think the NYPD would like to arrest this guy."

* * *

><p>So I was looking threw the reviews for this, and beaming with pride when I realized how many people actually like these, when I realized this was the last one submitted. So I would need some more words from my lovely reviewers. Remember, this can only go on as long as you guys let it<p> 


	123. Stink Weed

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; TimidBookworm: Stink Weed

* * *

><p>"So what exactly does stink weed have to do with a Love Potion?"<p>

"Its one of the ingredients"

"Yeah, but wouldn't anything with the word stink in it have the opposite affect?"

"I don't know, maybe its like you have to put it in so that it can counter act any time you stink. I'd hope my Love Potion would do that"

"Your game is weird, you do know that right"

"As long as you know that drinking dirt is weird"

"Mikey, tea is not dirt"

"Leaves are a plant, dirt."

"You know what, forget it"

* * *

><p>I was having some issues with this one, but I hope you still liked it<p> 


	124. Void

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Me: Void

Consider this a sort of sequel to Flash

* * *

><p>There was no pain. No moment in time when I realized I'd been injured. One moment I had been staring down at my fallen foes, the next my body was swiftly moving to the side to avoid what my conscience had yet to register. I did not quite make it in time. I felt a tug. Still no pain, but a something that told me quite clearly that all was not as it seemed. The ground rushed to my face as if I were falling from a great height, but I knew it was only the level ground that my feet had once held a strong purchase. I heard voices, I sensed something equally as solid though not nearly as heavy as I land close by, dead most likely. All of this meant very little to the sudden void that was my mind.<p>

* * *

><p>This is another one of those ideas that just never managed to morph into anything more then a few lines. So I'm going to again submit it as a chapter to this drabble series.<p> 


	125. hullabaloo

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; TimidBookworm: hullabaloo

* * *

><p>"Hey Donnie, what's all the hullabloo about?" Mikey demanded as he, once again, waltzed right into my lab.<p>

"Mike, do you ever knock?" I demanded as I picked myself off the floor only to fall back down again at once as the table that had landed on my shell refused to move.

"Sometimes" he defended himself as he bent down and pulled at the same time I pushed,successfully lifting off the debris "you know, when there aren't explosions coming from my bro's room."

"I"ll keep that in mind" I muttered as I began going about and straightening up my partially destroyed space. It was only as I started to dust off the first of the flown away papers did I turn to my baby brothers back and his first words finally registered. "Hullabloo? Mikey, have you been watching those British Isles Weeks again?"

"So what if I have" he demanded "its good to know about foreign nations."

"I agree, just not necessarily there movie stars."

* * *

><p>I love this word, and it always makes me think of the Disney movie Tarzan<p> 


	126. Paper-Doll

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Simone Robinson: Paper-Doll

* * *

><p>When we were kids, we didn't have a lot of toys. Master Splinter would often bring us back random bits and we would make of them what we wished. Often times he'd bring us blank pieces of paper, and teach us something called origami. Mike and Don didn't like it much, they kept messing up the folds, getting bored and then going back to play Imagination. I didn't like that game much, I couldn't usually follow what they were thinking of. Leo got kind of good at it, but he got bored quickly, saying that he didn't see the use in it to much. Origami, not Mike and Don's lame game.<p>

So it became a sort of private thing between the two of us, me and Master Splinter. Every time he'd come home with new toys, he give the others the sort of half broken machines, then me and him would go in his room and he'd teach me another one. I'd spend the week mastering it then we could do another. As we got older, I started to see what Leo had meant. There was no use to this paper mache art, but I still continued on with it for my fathers sake. He generally seemed to enjoy this time we spent together.

When we left the old lair I lost my collection, my father and I never did go back to our weekly ritual. He became very involved with Leonardo's training. So I continued the practice on my own, and would occasionally leave different things on his mat, so that he would see them before he went to sleep. It was always different kinds of things, little turtles made out of red paper, a Paper-Doll once when Sensei expressed his welcome to April, once even an orange cat once Klunk had been here for several months.

I still do it now, though he's passed now in his old age. I can do a lot of different things now, but my favorite is still the very first thing I'd ever mastered that gained my own approval. It was a crumpled up piece of paper torn out of a page from some kind of book. I think it was a romance novel when I read the page, but I didn't care about the words. The paper itself was masterfully folded into the shape of a rat, molded after my own father of course, and tucked safely up in my room to this day.

* * *

><p>This is one of the prompt's from Simone's 10 days 5 stories challenge. I no its like three times as long as my norm, but still like it and couldn't bring myself to shorten it down.<p> 


	127. Lock

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Simone Robinson: Lock

* * *

><p>I always felt as if there was a lock on my life. That I've been spending my whole life searching for the key to it.<p>

The lock its self is a deep blue, like the ocean waves. The whole is completely circular, though I wasn't aware before then that those kinds of locks even exist. Yet I knew, without knowing how I knew it, that the key that would be its match was not quite so round.

Perhaps the key was an orange color, as bright as the setting sun. With all sorts of odd curves to it that never went where you would expect. Though this key was very precious to me, it did not fit the lock. Not quite anyways.

I knew it was not the purple key, though it to had a circular shape to it. There were also designs in this key, markings and patterns that did not make much sense to me, it might fit inside the lock for its match, but it did not turn it. Merely seemed to, embellish it.

You would think the red key was as far from the mark as it could get. Starting with very jagged edges and often got jammed in the lock for so long it made me believe it would brake it. Though in a surprising twist, it often came the closest to unlocking.

There also happened to be a rag that was always there. It was very old and seemed just to be a dirty, with silver and grey streaks through it all. Most days it would spend its time polishing the lock and bringing it to the deep blue it is today.

* * *

><p>I blame the lack of sleep I've been experiencing from my two jobs for all the symbolism.<p>

This is another of Simone's 10 day's 5 stories. Like the prompt says, I have ten days to do them, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the madness to come


	128. Cotton

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Simone Robinson: Cotton

* * *

><p>I hate cotton. Never have I liked the stuff, and now I am sure it will be the death of me.<p>

Even when I was younger, our father would often bring us cotton wool to sleep under. He said it was quite warm, and when we all bundled up it wasn't to bad. Until it started to itch. We didn't have sheets back then to even put down before the horrid blanket, so I had many a sleepless nights.

When we grew older I found that cotton is used in most clothing materials that humans wear. They walk around up there wearing plants and other odds and ends, while were down here barely making ends meat.

Now I am forced to use cotton balls quite often, and I hate them even more. Every time I reach for one to swab away blood, or prepare for a life saving injection, or even just to stop up one of there ears while there's medicine residing in it, I am again forcibly reminded how much I need the little white balls. I hate it.

* * *

><p>Not really sure how I feel about this one, since the other two were fairly original in there use of the word and this one wasn't. Still, its all I could come up with for Don, so how I hope you still enjoyed<p> 


	129. Koi

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Simone Robinson: Koi

* * *

><p>Koi<p>

I often make jokes that Raph is as loud as a bull in a china shop, but I see him as a bull in many other ways as well. He can be quite and peaceful if he so chooses. Its just when you get on his bad side does he become a wrecking machine. Blind rage aside, even his weapon of choice reminds me of the two thick horns coming from such a heavy animal's skull.

Leo's kind of like a hawk. He's always keeping an eye out for all of us, and he kind of screeches like one to when he tries to sing. Its like he takes flight when he runs, though he's not even close to the fastest like muah, but it is there in the way his feet hardly touch the ground and his arms held so at his side.

When you think of dogs, you think of man's best friend. So that would make Don a cat. Not to say that he couldn't be your best friend. He's super smart, but just want's to do his own thing. He gets attention when he wants it, and other wise just wants to be left alone. He comes up with the most creative things I could never dream of, yet doesn't always show them off.

At the risk of sounding cliché, our Sensie is most like a rat. He's very cunning and smart, and always finds a way to get out of trouble. He can hold a fight and protect his territory, but unprovoked would rather run from the fight. Rat's also tend to have a lot of kids at once.

Koi fish are known for being pets in lakes and gardens. They often have bright spots and colorings upon them, and there tend to be a lot of them. Maybe I would be like one of those. I do love to swim and do nothing but eat after all. Wouldn't it be cool just to lay around in the sun all day being fed by a pair of huge eyes just staring at you.

* * *

><p>I was looking at 'His Dark Materials' story's before I went in for this one. Can you tell?<p> 


	130. Recycled

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Simone Robinson: Recycled

* * *

><p>There lives were always recycled, right from that first day. That little boy who lost his new pets probably went right back to the store to get more, not even giving those baby's a second thought.<p>

Everything they've ever owned was from one place or another. Never new, never made for them in mind. Just another used shirt or broken down toy.

As they grew older and began to explore there world, they realized themselves how they truly are. They do there best to save those innocent lives, and the humans just seem to go on and forget them. Recycled memories and bad dreams of some foreign thing.

Now they must again learn how it is to be used, and then reused. As my spirit finally takes its peace, they will have to come to terms with my passing. Learn to recycle there old life, and continue on.

* * *

><p>I had the most problems with this last one, which is why it took me so long to start posting these. I could just look at one of the words and something came along with it for a short and a turtle. With this one, I could barely settle on a word, let alone the prompt. I finally settled on this, let me know how it turned out.<p> 


	131. That's not right'

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; TimidBookworm: 'That's not right...'

* * *

><p>'That's not right...' I couldn't help but think as the silence continued. 'The silence, that's never right around here.' "Hey guys, you here? Hello, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Master Splinter?" Still the silence continued.<p>

I knew something was wrong, it had to be. Not even Klunk had responded to my call, but the lair was in the same shape as I'd left it. Had they all gone over to April's or something? I patted myself down before realizing my shell cell was no where to be found. 'That's not right...' I thought at once, 'I always keep that thing on me, especially for situations like this. What was going on?'

The quite seemed to continue to grow louder and louder the longer I stood there in the door way. I knew I should go in, try and check if they'd left a note lying around or something, but my feet just wouldn't move. Something wasn't right here. It just felt _wrong_, but, 'that's not right... this was my home. If there was one place in the world I should feel safe, it should be here.'

What was going on? Had it finally happened, that feeling deep down inside me that said, it was coming? Had my past finally caught up with my present, and this was the beginning of the end for me? I started seeing them all again, dropping like stones around me as the Shredder stood there, watching "Hey Don, pizza's here!"

I jerked back from my key board with such force that I managed to topple it to the ground, bringing Leo to my lab at once to appraise my condition. He stared at me for a long time, taking in my clouded eyes and almost sunken appearance before asking "Want to talk about it?"

Fear shot through my spine at once, 'That's not right...' I told myself, 'Leo would usually be down my shell by now demanding to know what was wrong,' but then I took a good look at his eyes, and I realized that he hadn't meant it as a question. When Mikey and Raph called out to us, Leo merely walked right in, shut the door behind him, and sat down on the nearest surface. So, I told him my story at last.

* * *

><p>As some of you guys might know, I do have a SAINW, one shot series going, but as always when it comes to these, I just started writing down what ever came to mind, and this is what came about. Hope you enjoyed<p> 


	132. Riddle

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; bookhater95: Riddle

* * *

><p>"Hay guys, guess what."<p>

"What"

"I made up a riddle want to here?"

"Is the answer Peanut Butter?"

"No!"

"Then go ahead"

"When set free  
>I fly away,<br>Though has no affect on me,  
>When it goes astray.<p>

So? Anyone?"

* * *

><p>I'll give you the answer if you review. Sorry the riddle'es kind of lame, but it was the first one that came to mind. That and I wanted to throw a Voldemort joke somewhere in there, but I couldn't find a place to fit it in.<p> 


	133. Mikey Kong

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; bookhater95: Mikey Kong

* * *

><p>"Bow, bow down to the awesomeness that is Mikey Kong!"<p>

"Michelangelo, get down from there."

"Hehe, no way Leo, not until you shoot me down with a fighter plane while I have a fair maiden in my hands."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

><p>Yes, another all dialogue fic in a row, but there just such an easy out when I don't have a lot of material for the prompt. This is the only seen from King Kong that I know about<p> 


	134. Coconut Face

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; bookhater95: Coconut Face

* * *

><p>"You know, I really worry about Don sometimes" I told Raph as said younger brother made another trip threw the kitchen.<p>

"Eh" Raph asked looking up and around "why's that?"

"Well, there was last week when he tried to convince us that Chicken Little was based on a true story, then yesterday when he started doing research on weather Gilligan's Island started a plague and now he's been carrying a coconut with a face drawn on it."

"Has he been talking to it?" Raph asked, mildly interested now.

"Not yet" Leo conceded "but its only a matter of time."

Raph shrugged, turning back to his food "well, its still better then last month when he went around the house to see what was made in China and test it for bugging devices."

* * *

><p>I admit, some of those things are out there, but Don probably gets a lot of free time on hand.<p> 


	135. Fate

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Me: Fate

Sequel to Flash, and Void

* * *

><p>Fate has a funny way of working. One moment your life is calm and peaceful as your meditative state almost reaches its peak. The next is nothing but chaos and confusion, many voices speaking at once, though none fully connecting with the others.<p>

Fate has a way of showing us how precious life can be. For moments such as when you come to terms with the loss of one so dear, and for others such as when your family is whole once more.

Fate is fickle indeed.

* * *

><p>I don't know if she meant this as an actual submission, but TimidBookworm said that she wished there was more and I decided that as my most faithful reviewer to this I shall grant that wish. Here is the final arc to the three parts. Hope you enjoyed<p> 


	136. Crapcicles

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; MaxiPants: Crapcicles

* * *

><p>Mikey had loved the winter. It was his favorite time of year, because he could interact with humans much more easily, they were much more friendlier then usual, and Raph didn't threaten to kill him as often.<p>

It was also a special time of year for him because he'd found Klunk exactly a year ago tomorrow. Which is why he had gone out today, to pick up the special supplies for his best buddies birthday tomorrow. He didn't know if it was actually his birthday, but it was the day Mikey found him, so that was close enough. It was as he made his way home did he run into Klunk's new sibling. She was a beautiful Himalayan, with bright sparkling blue eyes. Mikey called to her at once, and even offered up some of his newly purchased catnip.

The kitten took to it at once, rushing to feed from his hand as the other reached around and began stroking the thick lushes fur. "I'm going to name you Himlick. That's a girl's name in German, right?"

He stood up and the cat seemed content to curl up in his warm embrace until he began walking again. He was so preoccupied with his new little friend that his foot slid hard and a wet patch that had clearly frozen over, and the cats thick claws managed to sink threw quite a bit of material and into his skin. The cat supplies soared out of his grasp and landed several feet away, where a sudden car sped buy, running the lot over. "Crapcicles."

* * *

><p>Random yes, but that's what came to mind when I read that word. Mikey, holding a Himalayan kitten, on his ass, in a patch of ice. And its not even Christmas any more.<p> 


	137. My Son

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Muse2488: My Son

* * *

><p>I approached the bathroom wearily, the loud banging noises and muted curses could mean nothing good. Easing the door open, my son whirled on the spot, lost his balance, and crashed into the tub behind him with the shower curtain now atop him. I merely stood there, staring down at him, as his eyes focused on me and his hand remained clamped down on his upper arm.<p>

"Oh, uh hey Sensi!" He said in a much to high pitched voice, Raphael was never a good liar.

"My son, if you are injured, why would you not go to Donatello?" I demanded of him, my eyes casting over the rest of his unharmed form. He did not answer me at once, but mumbled something to the tap next to his face.

"Speak up Raphael, my ears do not translate mumbles." I scolded

His eyes finally met mine, then blurted out "Cause Donnie would kill me if he found out that I cut myself while looking for something in his lab." Then his face brightened and he kept going in a more normal tone "though I suppose I could just tell him I got it somewhere else..."

"You will not lie to your brothers Raphael" I snapped, tapping my stick on the ground for emphasis. Then my expression softened, and I offered "Though I suppose, my room would have better supplies while you continued to assist your injury, so that you would not be disturbing others who wished to use the bathroom."

His face brightened into one of the widest smiles I'd seen in a while as he understood my meaning. He would not want his brothers walking in on him like this.

"Thanks Dad." He called over his shoulder as he quickly scurried out of the tub and sprinted for my room.

* * *

><p>Again, this is another one of those 'not sure if it was meant to be, but used it anyways as a prompt' since she said there aren't a lot of Splinter and Raph stuff. And she's right. So it kind of sparked this idea. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	138. Shredder-April-Poker-Game

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; Can't be done: Shredder-April-Poker-Game

* * *

><p>"-and then, I will rule the world!" He screamed, throwing his arms in the air and again showing me his hand. I smirked quietly to myself, as she threw a few more chips into the pot, raising the bet just a little hire.<p>

The Shredder foolishly called, and she then waited as the river card was flipped, and she laid out her royal flush.

This time, the Shredder banged his metal head on there table and then snarled "Mrs. O'neil, you are quite the adversary, why do you hang around with those turtles, who are late by the way, when you yourself could rule the world." As he said this again, he threw his arms in the air in triumph, probably out of habit, displaying one last time that losing hand.

"Oh, you know, they keep good company," she glanced out the window where four shadows were waiting patiently for her to deal out the next hand, as she continued "ready for the next hand."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay on these, ' Can't be done' was almost right<p> 


	139. End in O

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By; bookhater95: "all the good names end in o"

* * *

><p>Levina came first, her father said that she should have a name befitting of his own. I thought it was way to out of date.<p>

Alexandrea came next, Mike said that he wanted a nice common name that still sounded tough enough for his little girl.

Rosemary came next, Donnie said he wanted a pretty sounding name for his most beautiful little girl.

So when Antonio and Indigo were born, they thought there names didn't match the rest of the family's. So I leaned down close, and whispered in both of there ears "Don't worry, all the good names end in o."

* * *

><p>I know this is a direct quote from Mikey, but I can't remember which movie or when he said it. I'm thinking it was one of the earlier 90's movies, where the awesome quote "ninja kick the damn rabbit" also came from. If I'm wrong, or right, please let me know.<p>

Okay you guys, just so you know, this is the last thing submitted, and as you know this can only go as long as you guys send in your words. Hope you've been enjoying


	140. My Little Pony

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By;Hypererthanyou : "My Little Pony"

* * *

><p>It wasn't always action figures, Mikey actually used to collect all kinds of toys. From beanie babies to troll dolls and every sort of toy car. The older we got, the bigger his collection got, to the point that Senise finally had enough and told him that he had to make a choice of the toys he could keep in the lair, the rest would have to be stored out in the system. He kept most of the cars, all of the action figures, and one tiny My Little Pony doll. He said it was because it was his color, since it had orange skin and blonde hair sticking out of it.<p>

When the old layer collapsed, most all of his collections were lost. Which in a way kind of sucks, since if you eBay almost any one of those old toys you could get quite a bit for them. However, he still has his figures, and that stupid pony. He named it RocketBlast, and though most of the color has faded out, the hair is a mutilated mess, if you looked for it you could still see a tiny little hoof sticking out of his belt.

* * *

><p>Not really sure how I feel about this one. I was thinking more of sentimentality value, and though I never liked My Little Pony, I do still own two original Beanie Babies, so hope you enjoyed.<p>

p.s. this was again the last word sent in, so please folks just have at it. The first word that comes to mind and sent in will be used for fun


	141. Drawback

Disclaimer: weiver a em dnes sdrawkcab siht daer ot hguone trams erew uoy fI

Word By: TimidBookworm; Drawback

* * *

><p>There are many advantages to being a shell-back. When landing on said back, your spine is more easily protected so the fall doesn't hurt as much, plus its a great move to simply turn your back for the few seconds it will take for a weapon to bounce off the hard surface, then to simply finish the turn with a striking blow.<p>

However, with all assets, there are drawbacks.

Balancing on two legs is a lot harder than you would think, constantly walking around with all that extra weight. It probably took us an extra year longer to figure it out, though I wouldn't really know for sure There's also that regular irritation of whenever we need to go out in public, its really difficult to blend in, we have to wear clothes that are way too big, which still makes us stand out. The worst however, has got to be not being able to properly lay on your back. It just feels unnatural and exposed.

Then again, who am I to complain, I've got a built in defense shelter, just one of the many things to love about being a turtle.

* * *

><p>To my most faithful reviewer, TimidBookworm, I thank you sincerely for your continued support. To everyone else who continues to read, favorite, alert, and especially review, don't you wish you had shells?<p> 


	142. Hopinstein

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By: TimidBookworm; Hopinstein

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this Raph, is it really worth it?" Don asked, though still keeping steady pace with his brother.<p>

"Course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Raph demanded without glancing back, keeping a watchful eye on the corner before skipping to the next shadow.

"Um, maybe because its a bunny, and it's not worth it." Don pointed out, to no avail, as he had used this argument before anyway.

"It is so worth it, just think of the look on Leo's face. That should be more than enough reason." Raph snapped back, then quickly froze in place as his eyes landed on his prize. Don had seen it to, and as one they circled the fluffy creature, and managed to trap it in Don's specially designed container.

That night for Leo's sixth birthday, he walked into his room, saw the fluffy black creature, and proceeded to thank anyone and everyone in sight. Never putting down the newly deemed Hopinstein. Why the rabbit had been down in the sewers was another story.

* * *

><p>Random alert, but then again most of these tend to be that way.<p> 


	143. Living Statue

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By: TimidBookworm; Living Statue

* * *

><p>As the rain continued to pelt down on the city below, I remained frozen in place. Like a statue, my every muscle was still, and the only noise I made was the unidentified pattern of water hitting my shell. It was quite tonight, but that was fine, it suited my mood perfectly. There was just to much noise tonight, to much feeling and mood to be had. Sometimes I needed a break, just like the rest of them. Sometimes I turned into a statue, a gargoyle watching over the city below.<p>

* * *

><p>I love these the most. The ones that can be loosely interpreted for any of the guys. Let me know who you think it is<p> 


	144. Yellow Snow

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By: bookhater95: Yellow Snow

* * *

><p>"You know this is all your fault right?" Raph demanded of me as he smashed through yet another snow pile.<p>

I sighed as I stomped through a mostly frozen wet puddle, making my toes curl from the cold but even for that brief moment putting the pain in my arm out of mind. Yes it was my fault that I had gotten us lost, and managed to dislocate my arm all in the span of a few minutes, but we were back on track now and should be home any-a great splat brought me out of my musing to see my brother had face planted into a nice big pile of snow.

It didn't matter how he had ended up in it, all that mattered was that I finally had my smart ass comment. "Look on the bright side Raph, at least it wasn't yellow snow."

* * *

><p>haha thanks that was the easiest one yet, but I was still laughing the whole time.<p> 


	145. Reactions to T-Cest

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By:Lost-Girl; the guys find out about t-cest on devientart

* * *

><p>Mikey was forced to clamp his hand over his mouth as he stumbled away towards a porcelain bowl.<p>

Don changed several shades of green, and for a brief moment he pondered going after his little brother to share the bowl, before getting up and stumbling away to a more sane place.

Raph let out a bellow somewhere between a strangled cri of shock and disgust before sprinting off to find a flamethrower for his eyes.

Leo alone seemed able to resist the impulse. Perhaps it was his endless training that gave him the power to continue to stand there, muscles locked, eyes focused on some far away sight, thunk. Never mind, Leo just fainted.

* * *

><p>I did a combination of all four of those when I first discovered t-cest. Let me know how you reacted<p> 


	146. gerheryucsqghorf

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By:Lost-Girl; gerheryucsqghorf

* * *

><p>Who knew that a baseball bat actually could dislocate their jaw, he owed Raph an apology for that. Until such time though, he had to lug his stumbling baby brother through the city, all the while ignoring his garbled responses. Having been hit in one eye with a baseball at the same time, so that one of his eyes was almost swollen shut Leo had to depend on him to see on his blind left side. He was forced to quickly adapt to his brothers odd language, who usually just resorted to gesturing if Leo didn't pick up fast enough.<p>

Fef meant left, grits meant right, and he was pretty sure mjwhlts was my jaw hurts. However, the one thing he consistently repeated, was the one that seemed beyond him. Gerheryucsqghorf, which for the life of Leo he could not seem to make heads or tails of. It didn't really matter now, they'd made it home, where Donnie could either fix them both up or tell them it was to minor and send them off to the bathroom, depending on the mood he was in. Thankfully this seemed to be one of his better nights, and he managed to pop Mike's jaw back in without to much trouble.

He sat there rubbing at the discolored spot and eying the two of us warily while I got an eye patch. Don said the eye would be fine with time, it would just give me a massive headache and would be light sensitive for a while. When I locked eyes with Mikey I saw that smirk return to his face, and trying to avoid the pirate jokes for as long as possible demanded "what the hell does gerheryucsqghorf mean?"

Mikey tossed his head back and laughed, then winced when he did so. Still rubbing at his abused face he answered me with a wicked grin "It means great hero you should stop hoarding all the nachos next time."

* * *

><p>humm, yeah I got nothing to say really except hope you enjoyed that randomness.<p> 


	147. WTF

JDisclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By:Lost-Girl; WTF

* * *

><p>"WTF Mofo, that's not even close to the comics! What did someone somewhere just hear the name of the most awesome super hero ever and decided to put a spin on it without even glancing at the source material?"<p>

"Dang Mike, its just a movie"

"Just a movie! Its the outrage of fan-boys everywhere! We will longer take the abuse of the trashing of our most beloved child hood. We will stand and fight for our good movies we will, hey there's a sequel! Quick how soon can we get to the movie store?"

* * *

><p>Kudos to anyone who knows who I'm channeling during that rant<p> 


	148. OMG!

JDisclaimer: Still don't own them, and got bored of seeing the same thing.

Word By:Lost-Girl; OMG!

* * *

><p>"Hey Don, why did people make up acronyms?" Mike asked, swinging his legs from side to side as he gazed up at the ceiling.<p>

"To make things shorter and quicker to say" he replied patently "would you want to type out oh my gosh every time you were surprised by something?"

"No, I get those" he replied, now tinkering with his shell cell while still in motion, he was nothing if not a multitasker "its the other ones I don't get."

"Other one's like what?" Donatello asked absentmindedly, taking notes from the computer.

"Like LOL. It could stand for laugh out loud, or lots of love. So what if one day I die, and you send Leo a text that said 'Mike's dead LOL' and they think your laughing but your telling them that you love them."

Donnie finally paused in his work to take full stock of his brother. There were many ways he could answer that, but decided the safest route was to simply state "Well Mikey, with you it could mean either. After all if you died by stubbing your toe, that would be pretty funny."

Mikey finally left his room with a huff, and the turlte continued in silence.

* * *

><p>I had a friend send me a text the other day and I kid you not I had to google the whole thing to figure out what it said.<p> 


	149. Cheap Shot

Disclaimer: I found a green Donnie doll, but not the real thing.

Word By:TimidBookworm: Cheap Shot

* * *

><p>It was a cheap shot, that was the only way the punk could have put my brother down. I didn't need to hear the full story, I just knew. My weapon a forever extension of myself, the guy was on the ground in his own blood before his smug air could choke anyone else. He was already on his feet again, and our fight was completed with a cheap shot of his own, the same one that had been used upon him. I felt that I should say something, we were Ninja after all, this was not our style, we were honor bound. Then he turned to me and I reminded myself he was probably going to need stitches, and so waited until he was held down and receiving his medical treatment that he could not escape from to lecture his green ass.<p>

* * *

><p>Randomly noticed a J infront of my disclaimer last time, and that's all I've got for today. Happy Tuesday (not really)<p> 


	150. 3rd Foot

Disclaimer: Now own a cousin named Mikey, but he's much less amusing

Word By: TimidBookworm; 3rd Foot

* * *

><p>"I mean, come on Don, this technology stuff is soo boring!"<p>

That was the first foot.

"And Geeky! I mean how have they not invented a new word for your geekness?"

That was the second foot, and Don was already reaching for his bow. Far at his wits end, a considerable length, for the day.

"Haha, oh my gosh! Did you actually think this thing would work!"

Well who knew? Mikey'd grown a third foot.

* * *

><p>It has been sooo long since I've updated anything, which I am so very sorry for. Hope this makes up for it<p> 


	151. Chicken Feather

Disclaimer: Now own a cousin named Mikey, but he's much less amusing

Word By: TimidBookworm; chicken feather

* * *

><p>It started with a chicken feather and ended in a dress shop.<p>

Mikey had discovered that people used feathers to stuff pillows, and was convinced they were murdering chickens for there feathers, and so to put a stop to this animals abuse he decided to don his Turtle Titan disguise and stop this madness.

He went out to a local farm, Donatello caught up with his misguided brother and explained that they only use downy feathers, fluff that naturally comes off of baby birds, and the two were going to go home until the farmer caught sight of there shadows Thinking predator he threw a pitch fork at them, managing to snag Mike's cape as they were escaping.

So he insisted on stopping at the nearest available place, because what dignified super hero would walk around with a torn costume! That's when the other two found their brothers in a dress shop.

* * *

><p>Yep, the mojo is definitely back, I've already got the next two written out. Hope you guys are still enjoying.<p> 


	152. Bow and Arrow

Disclaimer: Now own a cousin named Mikey, but he's much less amusing

Word By: Clintasha; Bow and Arrow

* * *

><p>"Have you ever actually used one of those before" he demanded of me as an arrow was notched into place.<p>

"No" was my curt reply.

"Then what on Earth gave you the idea to try it out!" he huffed, hand clasping down a little more firmly on his bleeding side as his brother took sight down the arrow.

"Desperate times bro" I reminded him as I let loose the arrow and it sailed gracefully across the street to embed in between two solid bricks, right above our desired manhole.

I bent back down and helped to gently him to his feet, while he was forced to hold onto me and let blood dribble more freely down the wounded side as both of his hands latched firmly on the archaic weapon. "Can I at least have a last request" he muttered before there feet left rooftop and sailed harmlessly down to the street below.

"You've been watching to many Hawkeye movies" he told me breathlessly, both hands now firmly back in place to attempt the stem of blood flow. It wasn't doing much good, but they weren't far from home now.

I glanced up at him wide eyed only after safely slinging my new found toy across my shell and bending down to remove our exit. "Dude, there are no Hawkeye movies, which is a crying shame."

"Brave then" he amended, letting himself be gently guided down to the murky water below. Only after I replaced the cover and dropped back down to the other shadows side did I smile and pat my bow. "What ever man, I'm keeping it. Think I'll add it as a design to my costume."

* * *

><p>I am still demanding from Marvel a Hawkeye movie<p> 


	153. Yellow Snow 2

Disclaimer: Now own a cousin named Mikey, but he's much less amusing

Word By: Clintasha; Yellow Snow 2

* * *

><p>It was all Mikey's fault! I was perfectly happy staying at home while the snow storm turned New York into a post card above, but no, Mike's damned cat was out of food and the stupid thing couldn't go without. So as the only one still at home, I was volunteered to go with him. Why did Mike even need an escort to the pet store? He was a big boy.<p>

Oh right, because any time any of us leave the house ever we just have to run into trouble! I keep forgetting that part.

We had gotten the cat food and were heading home when we heard it. That kind out sound that meant something bad was going to happen but we felt obligated to go find out anyways. Yeah I really hate that noise.

We glanced around the corner, and low and behold it was some local hew ha trying to ruin the holidays by mugging some lady. So of course Mikey and I stepped up to help her out, and when we were done we instructed the woman to call nine one one and then took off running. Mike had, for reasons beyond me, kicked off his boots in the scuffle, and was now dancing around on the bitter snow in his bare toes.

We really needed to get home now, so we took off running until Mikey grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction. To late I realized that the direction we were running was the same direction that the guys back up was hiding out in.

With me still pulling Mikey forward and one guy lunging out to pull my baby brother back towards him, it was no surprise that Mike's arm came out of socket. Though I bet it did hurt, it still wasn't worth listening to the rest of the way home as we had to duck and dodge just to get back to familiar territory.

* * *

><p>This is the prequel to chapter 144 that Clintasha also requested, is it just me or is it always Mikey's fault<p> 


	154. Zelda

Disclaimer:I very much wish Michael Bay had as much to own on the turtles as I didn't

Word By: ; The Legend of Zelda

* * *

><p>It became a private joke around the lair. After all, he was the least likely to play video games, but he so resembled the character. After all green, used swords, and I'd bet my nunchucks that he'd be blonde if he were human. Then he did it, he finally said the thing that had all three of us laughing so hard we had to explain it to him. "I don't get it, why would they name the game after someone that you never play?"<p>

* * *

><p>I've never played any of the zelda games before, sorry if that was glaringly obvious<p> 


	155. Falcon Punch

Disclaimer:I very much wish Michael Bay had as much to own on the turtles as I didn't

Word By: Guest; Falcon Punch

* * *

><p>It was another night on the rooftops, another run in with the Foot Clan, and another scene where in Mikey's video game playing was going to be the death of Leonardo.<p>

"Falcon Punch!"

"We!Are!Ninjas! You idiot!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs "Would you at least pretend to act like one?!"

* * *

><p>I did play Super Smash brothers like crazy when I was little and though I was always Yoshi, I did recognize this one<p> 


	156. Objection

Disclaimer:I very much wish Michael Bay had as much to own on the turtles as I didn't

Word By: Guest; Objection! (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)

* * *

><p>"Objection" Mikey crowed, mashing the A button as fast and hard as he could, Raph really didn't believe he was even reading half the words on his game.<p>

"I object to you being so loud." He grumbled as he walked by.

"You'r just jealous," Mikey snickered "you could never play a game as complicated as Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney! If I could go to college I would totally become the best Attorney, even better then Ace!"

"Well you certainly argue with anyone well enough," Raph admitted "now there's your first court mission, go find yourself a new brain."

He ignored his little brother sticking his tongue out at him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>I've never played this game, but I watched a friend at work play it and all I could think of were all the odd names in the game<p> 


	157. Shadow's

Disclaimer:I very much wish Michael Bay had as much to own on the turtles as I didn't

Word By: Lostlit; Shadows

* * *

><p>Imagine if you will, a shadow. A living, breathing, shadow, so attuned with it's surroundings, that it seems to have no real shape. Almost as if it existed in another world. Now if you please, imagine seven of those shadows. Dancing across the fair street walls, evaporating into the rest of the void. The darkness eats shadows like these, swallows them whole, so that the little flicker you saw out of the corner of your eye, you will simply think was a trick of the light. However, to the minds disbelief, beings live within these shadows. They have names, personality's, and even fears.<p>

One such living shadow was experiencing quite a bit of fear at this very moment in time. His shallow, harsh breathing only masked by the occasional car passing by on the street. What would a shadow have to hide from you may ask? Why, other shadows of course. Dark creatures with blood lust staining there throats, hunting down there pray to exhaustion. As long as they've been chasing, they were sure to catch up soon.

This was not the first time they had caught a trail and hunted it down. However, it was the first time they had encountered the beast alone. Usually it traveled in a group, but tonight it happened that the shadow was solo. The perfect time to hunt it down it seemed. Yet, with the great likely hood that it might call for reinforcements from its group, they could not give it one second of piece. No, they must continue pursuit, otherwise all of there hard-work would be for not. They had already managed to wound it, staining it's skin deeply in there first surprise onslaught, before it managed to flee from there clutches.

This had been several hours ago. They had been relentless in there assault since, and as no others had arrived since then, and they spent more time on it's tail rather then on its trail, they felt confident they would complete there task tonight and bring home a carapace for there master.

* * *

><p>I've felt bad for the lackluster quality to these fics. So here's a nice long drabble<p> 


	158. Pool Side

This one went really dark for such a lighthearted word choice

Word By: Fandom; Pool Side

* * *

><p>We found him by the public pool. What he was doing there we still don't know to this day, because the memory never fully came back. April said that could happen with a head wound. All we know is that he left to go and meet up with April for there weekly 'Brain Function because we can't get it anywhere else' and he never made it there. So of course, we went looking. Methodically at first, in all the usual places that he might have stopped off on the way, then odd out of the way places, then finally shaking down all of our old enemy's. We looked and looked all night, and it was Mikey who found him. Raph and I arrived at the scene just as the sun was coming up, creating quite the beautiful scenery to what was a nightmare come true. Mike's own blood was adding to the growing pool side beneath the two bodies but that didn't stop him from cradling his brother's damaged head closely, protectively, against his plastron. When asked for details Mike said a Purple Dragon had gotten a lucky shot in, and that he would return the favor later. Donnie's made almost a full recovery by now, his speech still slurs sometimes, but he's back in training with the rest of us. One can only guess at the night's true events.<p>

* * *

><p>I found this Donnie doll at the pool side today, face down, and when I picked him up he had a crack down the side of his face. I felt so bad for the poor thing, I took him home, and tried to fix him, and while doing so an entire story came to mind. Hope you enjoy.<p> 


End file.
